Fred Walker Chronicles: The Black Knight's Army
by K.L.T SilverWolf
Summary: 3rd of the Fred Walker Chronicles. Fred and Annie are off again, and this time their going back to Sherwood, however things have changed. And with a new power comes new challenges of life and death. Set in Series 2, in between episode 7 & 8.
1. Visions

Cloaked and marked people stood around a fire, chanting while a single dark-green cloaked person stood outside of the circle, and slowly moved into the middle of the circle, revealed a blade and cut the palm of their hand. The person clenched their hand and held it out to the fire, allowing the blood to drop into the flames, changing the flames to an emerald green.

Fred's eyes snapped open and she lifted from her bed in a cool sweat. When Fred got her breath back, she placed one hand over her heart, feeling the same tug as she'd felt ever since the Vision's began. Fred looked to Annie in the bed next to her, still fast a sleep. She removed the hand from her chest and placed it to her head as the migraine began. Fred tore the covers off her legs and wandered out the room and across the corridor to the bathroom.

Fred walked in feeling sightly dizzy, and gripped the sink with her hands, she took three deep breaths and then ran the cold water tap, splashing the cool water over her face. In the reflection of the mirror a light appeared, Fred stared into the mirror, it was a Gateway. Fred turned around as the familiar red-head stepped through.

"Its about time." Fred stared at Roslyn, she didn't mean it rudy, but she had been waiting weeks for a reply.

"You've been calling me through time, what do expect." Roslyn pointed out. "Now, why are we in a bathroom?"

"We wouldn't be in here, if you'd come sooner." Fred raised an eyebrow.

Roslyn sighed, "Right then. Why did you call me?"

"I called you because of my Visions. Are they supposed to hurt like this?" Fred asked.

"Some Keeper's are born with it, others learn to control it when it appears." Roslyn said. "But sometimes it will be painful, I can get you something to help, but it won't do much."

"What will it do?" Fred asked.

"It will numb the pain, but you'll still react to the Vision's, your body inside will still fight back." Roslyn answered.

"Fine, when can you get it to me?" Fred stepped forward.

"I'm not sure, I have to go to the Temple to get it. I promise I will return as soon as possible." Roslyn paused. "How is Annie, did she get her Pendent?"

Fred nodded. "Yes, Annie got her Pendent and she's doing a hell of a lot better then me."

Roslyn nodded. "Alright, I'll return as soon a possible." Roslyn turned back to the Gateway and vanished into the light. The Gateway automatically closed when she vanished.

The alarm rang at seven, Fred's immediately her hand on it turning it off, Fred didn't even react to the pain that shook her hand turning her palm red. Fred stared up at the sealing, another night without sleep, another day to push through, could it get any worse, she thought. Annie yawned as she sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked over to fred's be, where she still lay.

"Fred?" Annie wasn't going to ask if she was alright, she knew Fred was struggling. Annie climbed out of bed and walked round Fred's bed and crouched down next to it. "Hey, why don't we get some breakfast in you."

Fred turned her gaze to Annie, "Thanks."

Fred thanked her for being there, this had been their routine for the past two months, Annie had been taking care of Fred, there every morning to cheer her up. Fred's Visions had been brutal at times, the first night was the horrific, Fred suddenly began screaming in the middle of the night, waking the entire floor, Annie had to wake Fred, sometimes Fred had even stopped breathing, but now it had subsided to just waking in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming. For a few weeks, Fred had tried to stop sleeping all together, but she'd always drift off. It had become so bad, that Annie had to start helping Fred with her lesson and work, as the professors had called home a few times about Fred handing in work late and even falling a sleep in class. However Fred did make it back and in one night, had caught up with all her work, now it seemed that Fred had more free time then ever.

Every morning, lunch and sometimes dinner, Fred and Annie would eat with Annie's friends, during frees Fred sat in her room alone most of the time, she didn't like the idea of holding Annie back and taking her away from her other friends. Annie would walk Fred to some of her classes, and Fred would sit at the back, so the professors wouldn't see her tired dark eyes. Though Fred sat at the back, staring as if she was a gargoyle, she took in each and every word her professors said, Fred did her best to keep up and not worry the professors and Annie.

The girls dressed and headed down to the hall for breakfast. They sat at their usual table with a few of Annie's friends, yes they all got along with Fred, they knew her, but they were Annie's friends for class. Fred preferred to have only Annie's company, but Annie had a life, so Fred didn't mind being around them.

"Annie, have you done the homework for drama?" One of her male friends asked.

"Yeah, I've got it here." Annie dipped her hand into her bag and pulled the easy out, handing it to her friend.

"I handed mine in yesterday, but I wasn't sure if it was that great." He laughed. "You being head of the class and all."

"I'm not head of the class, and anyway mine's not that good." Annie smiled.

Fred finished chewing the piece of beacon in her mouth and put her fork down, placing her hands hesitantly over her ears.

Annie noticed and turned to Fred, "Hey, you alright?"

Fred had never had a Vision while awake, so seeing her cover her ears was slightly odd.

"I'm fine, its just a little loud." Fred's hands shook as she set them back down on the table.

"Are you sure, we can go up stairs?" Annie placed one hand on Fred's back.

Fred shook her head, "No. Its fine." Fred paused, but the ruckus of the hall grew to loud in Fred's ears. "You know what," Fred began and stood herself up. "I'm gonna go up stairs and try to cool off before my lesson."

"Do you want help?" Annie turned to her.

"No, thanks." Fred shook her head with a quarter smile, grabbed her bag and made her way to the doors to leave the hall.

Fred had just pushed through the doors, when her head began to pound, her temperature rose and her sight became blurred and bright, Fred wobbled side to side as she moved down the corridor, bumping into people, finally Fred suddenly stopped and her head threw back, her eyes clamping shut as she collapsed.

A girl screamed, seeing it happen before her and suddenly talk of a girl collapsing spread like wild fire to the hall. Through the sea of people, Annie pushed through and dropped to her knees next to Fred, who's body was hardly moving. Annie checked Fred's racing pulse and then parted her eyelids, to she the white clouded eyes. While Annie found help to take Fred up to their dorm-room, Fred was seeing a Vision of someone she knew well.

A crescent silver Moon shone in the dark night sky, over a forest where a boy, no a young man, Will Scarlett, ran for his life. Bounding after him on all fours was a dog, no its was too big, almost man size, a Wolf, no something else. Will tripped and turned as the creature pounced.

Fred's eyes shot open, Annie jumped back, their hearts pounding.

"Fred, what did you see?" Annie asked.

"Will." Fred scrambled to her feet and ran over to her cupboard, where she kept the drawings of the people she'd met through the Gateways.

"Will?" Annie frowned, unsure who Fred was on about. "Will who?"

"Will Scarlett." Fred answered and pulled the drawing out from the box. "He looked exactly the same, but different style hair, shorter."

"What did you see?" Annie asked again.

Fred dropped the drawing back into the box and pushed it back into her cupboard. "Will was being chased by something."

"What? Draw it." Annie pointed to Fred's drawings pads on her desk.

Fed shook her head, "I can't, I didn't get a good look. It looked like a Wolf, but huge." Fred met Annie's gaze. "I have to help him, Annie. I can't let him die."

"Fred, we can't go, we can't just leave." Annie pointed out.

"I can't just let him die, Annie." Fred stared into Annie's eyes, seeing the uncertainty. Fred shook her head, clenched her hands and closed her eyes, she began mouthing Roslyn's name. Fred opened her eyes after a moment and looked around. "Where are you?" She shouted and dropped to her knees.

"Fred, may still have time." Annie crouched down in front of her.

"Time, we don't have time. I can't just sit around and wait, Annie its Will. He can't die, he's not supposed to die like this." Fred sniffed, the pain in her head becoming to much and now, knowing she couldn't do anything, she began to cry and Annie wrapped her arms around her comforting her.


	2. The StarCrystal

During the night, when Annie was finally asleep, Fred snuck out and on to the roof, there were no camera's on the roof and no one ever went up there, so it was perfect for a meeting with Roslyn. The only problem with the roof was that it was Winter here, the snow hadn't fell as it was December, England normally received the snow in January. Fred had wrapped herself up in a wooly jumper and slippers, but still she shivered a little. Fred didn't have to wait long before a Gateway opened up before her and Roslyn appeared, wearing 1800's dress. Fred stared at her, but didn't want to ask questions, she wanted to get straight to the point.

"What ever happened to conversations indoors?" Roslyn raised an eyebrow.

"Did you didn't approve of the last location." Fred pointed out. "Did you get it?"

Roslyn nodded, "I did, why what's happened?"

Fred took a moment before answering. "I had a Vision, while I was awake, I've never had one like that. Not awake." Fred's gaze lowered. "Someone I know and care about is in danger, I have to help him."

"You mean the Scarlett boy?" Roslyn asked.

"How did you know?" Fred asked and then realized it was a stupid question.

"Here." Roslyn held out a black stringed necklace on the end of it was a spiral that caged a stone, the stone was white with a tint of gold and that sparkled like Opal. Roslyn dropped the necklace into Fred's hand. "Its called a Star-Crystal. The Legend goes that the Star-Crystal and others like it fell from the Heaven's centuries ago, three were found by the Fates, the Star-Crystal was used to tell the Past, Present and Future. When Tribes found them, they gave the Crystal's to children who bared the gift known as Sight, what you and I have. The Star-Crystal's change colour depending on what you see; if you its the Past the Crystal will turn a blue, if its the Present it will turn red and if you see the Future it will turn to a clouded-grey. But not all of these Children with the Sight were able to control their gift. Some grew weak, and the Crystal told everyone around how much time they had left, the Crystal grew darker and eventually turned black and then it was just a matter of days before the child would die. They called the stage Breaking."

"I'm going to die?" Fred said out loud, ready to panic.

"No." Roslyn stepped over to her. "Fred, you will be able to Control it, you're strong enough. Those children were around centuries ago, they weren't Keepers, like you and I. We have power that we control everyday, you will control this. I know you will able to."

"Can't I just give the Sight away, like what we did to-" I stopped and looked to Roslyn.

"Its not that easy." Roslyn shook her head. "I will watch over you while you you go after the Scarlett boy. I will closer this time, but I'm trusting you, that if you wish for my help you will call me."

Fred nodded. "Thank you." Fred stared at the Star-Crystal for a moment, she took a breath and slipped it over her head.

Fred watched Roslyn leave, and then she returned to her room. Fred knew that she had to keep the Star-Crystal on at all times, better then off part of the time, incase a Vision attacked or she began to Break.

When Fred got back to her room, she didn't waist time, she grabbed a bag, she stuffed a blanket and the cloak Morgana had given her the year before into the bag, she also packed some clothing, nothing flashy, no jeans, just trousers. Fred did all of this, trying not to wake Annie up, but Fred was almost finished when Annie awoke.

"Fred?" Annie sat up. "What are you doing?"

Fred turned to see Annie staring at her. "Its half term tomorrow, no one is going to miss us."

"You were going to leave without me, weren't you?" Annie climbed off her bed and stared down at me.

"Of course not." Fred lied. "Annie you don't have to come if you don't want to." Fred rose to her feet, swinging the bag over her shoulder.

"And what, sit around waiting for you to return, I don't think so." Annie ran to her closet and packed a bag.

While Annie packed, Fred told her about the Crystal, but left out the part about dying. Annie was already worried about her, Fred didn't need her becoming the full time mother, who wouldn't allow their child to step out side without being covered in sunscreen, even when it was raining.

Annie hadn't been working on her Gateway opening skills much, so it was to Fred to open one and take them through. Annie and Fred exhaled, Annie kissed her Pendent, while Fred kissed the Crystal, both worried about how this would go.

"I hope this works." Fred whispered, but Annie heard.

"You do mean the Crystal not the Gateway right?" Annie stared at Fred with concern.

Fred nodded, acutely uncertain. "Sure."

Fred and Annie stared into Fred's now empty closet, Fred lifted her hand and closed her eyes, calming her body and clearing her mind. When Fred's eyes reopened, there before her stood the Gateway, bright, white and almost blinding. Fred and Annie looked to one another.

"So how do we do this?" Annie asked.

But Fred couldn't remember how they'd arrived back from Camelot. Fred shrugged her shoulders.

Annie nodded, "Great. I'll go first then. Sherwood isn't that bad." Annie stepped up to the Gateway.

"Remember Nottingham, the stories." Fred pointed out.

Annie swallowed her doubt and held tightly onto her bag strap, she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her first time through. Annie reopened her eyes and turned back to Fred. "See you on the other side." She waved.

Fred nodded. "I'll be right behind you." Fred waved back and Annie disappeared through the light. Fred exhaled once more and stepped up to the Gateway. "No tricks, I'm not being tortured again, you got that." Fred pointed, knowing she was talking to a Gateway, which obviously wouldn't answer back. Fred held onto her bag strap, shrugged her shoulder and stepped forward. "Here we go." Fred disappeared into the light and the Gateway closed behind her.

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Fred found herself standing in the darkness of Sherwood Forest, but as she looked around, she saw that Annie wasn't there. "Annie?" She said looked around. "Dam it." Fred paused. "Annie?" She called out. Fred stopped to listen, to see if Annie had walked off, but no answer. "Annie?" Fred called out once more before, a shine ran up her spine.

In the distance a bone chilling howl echoed through the Forest. Fred froze instantly forgetting about Annie. While she stood there frozen, she listened careful, trying to pin point where the howl had come from. The howl came again and Fred sped off in its direction.

She reach the top of a hill, when she saw Will Scarlett running along a dirt road. Fred turned her head the way he had come from, to see what the thing was and how far behind it was. But it wasn't as far away as she had hoped, it resembled a Wolf, but bigger. Fred had a few ideas of what it could be, but there was only one explanation of what it was, after all Magic existed.

Fred turned and ran after Will, keeping herself on the top of the hill and out of sight. The more Will and she ran, it seemed like the creature was catching up and picking up speed. Fred didn't have a plan, what would she do to get the creature away from Will and save him? How would she do it? The only option that seemed to pop up in her head, was be the bate, be the bate, lure the creature away. This was suicide, she thought to herself.

Fred saw what was up ahead; the place where Will would trip and the creature would pounce for him. Fred ran directly for the spot, her heart pounding and legs slowly beginning to ache, she kept going, hoping to get there before the ending. Will looked back at the creature as it bounded after him, his heart too was pounding, his blood rushing through his body, his adrenalin working over time to keep him moving. Fred was too late, as Will turned his head to look forward again, his foot caught in a root and he fell to ground. Fred pushed herself harder, as the creature drew closer, Fred jumped as the creature came within ten feet of Will. It hit the ground and was about to pounce when Fred's feet touched the ground and she stood with her hand in the air staring the Wolflike monster in the face. Its eyes burned like ember, its fangs ivory white, fur dark-brown and black in the light of the moon, it breathed heavily, growls rumbled in the back of its throat.

"No." Fred finally shouted at the beast. Will turned over to see the back of Fred standing before him. "No." She shouted again, hoping it would scare the beast off, like in one of those nature shows; showing the animal that you're bigger and better, but like hell that was going to work on this thing. The beast snarled baring its fangs. Fred felt her heart sink, her legs freeze and blood slow. She had run out of options, the beast leant back ready to pounce.

Suddenly the Star-Crystal began to glow dimly, but then the golden light grew and grew, without warning it burst out like lightning, the beast yelped and retreated. The glow dimmed and finally stopped, just in time for Fred to catch a glimpse of someone watching from the hill she'd run down from. The man turned and ran, when she saw him. Fred would have ran after him, but Will got to his feet at that point.

"Fred?" Will asked. Fred turned around and smiled. 'Fred.' Will wrapped his arm around her, greeting her warmly. "God, I've missed you?"

"And I you." Fed replied, Will released her and she took a look at him. "You've cut your hair and you've grown a little." Fred laughed, happy to see him.

"And you have change a little too." He flicked her hair.

Will was right, after returning from Camelot, Fred had cut her hair only a little, so it only hung a few inches past her shoulders. It wasn't a huge change.

"How have you been this year?" He asked.

"Year, what do you mean year?" Fred asked back.

"Its been only a year since you left and so much has changed. Why how long has it been, were you're from?" Will frowned a little confused.

Fred laughed, "Its been two years, since I left in my time, and a lot has happened."

Will laughed and smiled, "Then tell me on the way to camp."

Fred shook her head, remembering Annie. "I have to find someone first."


	3. Welcome Home

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Annie huffed her hands on her hips, she knew Fred wasn't behind her, but she knew that she was probably in Sherwood. Annie looked around the the darkened forest, she thought for a moment, she could always wait and hope to be found, but then she could end up like Fred when she had first come to Sherwood, Annie wasn't going to be captured, so she huffed for the last time.

"What have you gotten me into Fred." Annie rolled her eyes and began walking.

But Annie didn't get far, before she heard the sound of hooves. Annie knew that hooves, meant horses, so people could be far behind, maybe they'd help her, but maybe they wouldn't, it was a chance Annie was willing to take. Annie followed the sound of thundering hooves to a dirt road, Annie stepped out onto the dirt road and stared down in the direction of the sound. Round the corner a horse drawn carriage thundered toward her.

Annie held up one hand, "Hello?" She called out, but no answer, still they drew closer. Annie began waving both hands in the air. "Hello?" She called out again. "Hello?"

The carriage thundered toward her, Annie seemed to freeze, light a deer in headlights. Annie's eyes shut and suddenly she felt her body tackled to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." The carriage driver shouted as he past.

The man who'd saved Annie, stumbled to his feet, Annie shook her head and stared up at him. The man has his back to her as he threw one hand in the air and yelled to the carriage driver.

"Why don't you mind where you're gong." He threw his hand about, when he'd finished yelling, he straightened out his shirt and turned to Annie. "Are you alright?" He asked holding a hand out to Annie.

"Yes, thank you." Annie took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

The man was a Prince, he was no Arthur Pendragon, no this man, wore a bandana around his longish blonde hair that stuck out at the back of his neck, he had a blondish bread and a sweet nature about him.

"Good, as long as your not hurt." The man smiled.

"Thanks to you, I'm not." Annie laughed a little. "I'm Annie."

"Much." He bowed his head.

Annie recognized the name and then she recognized the face, from Fred's portrait's of the people she'd met through the Gateway. Annie smiled, knowing who he was.

"Much, as in Much the Miller's son, as in one of Robin Hood's Merry Men?" Annie had to make sure.

"Yes, how did you know?" Much titled his head, his smile still lighting his face.

"Thank you." Annie laughed looking up into the sky. "Much, you are my hero."

Annie explained who she was and that she and Fred had come to Sherwood, and were separated. Much knew exactly where Fred would be and so escorted Annie to the camp.

The Outlaw's Camp

Meanwhile at the Outlaws' Camp, Will and Fred had just arrived. Fred was a little confused when they stopped in front of a mound. Will smirked and pulled a hidden leaver, suddenly the mound broke and a trap door opened up. Fred laughed, amazed by it, Will had told her that he'd made the contraption, as he put it.

"This is amazing Will." Fred applauded him as he wandered to her side.

"Welcome home." Will smiled at Fred.

Fred laughed, still unable to believe she was back. From inside the Camp, Little John plodded to the open entrance to see what was going on.

When Little John saw Fred, his eyes widened happy to see her. "Fred." He shouted, ran out, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air.

From inside the others ran to see what all the commotion was about. First Djaq stepped out, followed by Marian and then Robin himself.

Fred could feel Little John's strength, "Little John..." She said with a low voice, deprived of air, "can't breathe." She finished and he put her down.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry. I happy to see you."

Fred just laughed, Djaq ran over with Marian, Djaq took the first hug. "It's good to see you again." She greeted her.

Fred stared confused at Marian, when Djaq released her. "Marian?"

"Hey Fred." Marian stepped over to her and wrapped her arms around her, when she released Fred she half smiled.

"What wrong?" Fred asked, concerned.

"I lost my father, I'm an Outlaw now." Marian informed Fred, her eyes slightly watering at the thought. Fred said she was sorry and hugged her once more, before Robin strolled over to get the next one.

"Did you miss us that much?" Robin smirked standing in front of Fred.

"I'm not sure, while its only been a year here, its been two in my time." Fred smiled.

Robin smiled and hugged Fred. "Well its good to see you again."

Fred took a step back next to Will, when Robin released her. "Anyway, where's Much?"

Everyone looked to one another, unsure where their beloved friend was, but no sooner had they spoken his name did Much appear with Annie just behind. They rounded the rock wall, Fred ran to Annie.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked.

Annie nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to Much. And thank god to your drawings, I wasn't sure who he was at first."

Fred turned to Much, "Thank you Much." Fred hugged him. "And its good to see you again."

"We've all missed you." Much smiled, blushing after the thanks.

Fred wasn't sure what triggered it, but something made her think of Allan. She turned to the others, "So where's Allan? I thought he'd of made some stupid joke by now."

Everyone lowered their gazes. Fred knew that wasn't a good sign. Robin lifted his head and was about to speak, when Will walked over to Fred. Annie went into the Camp with Much, Robin and the others, while Will took Fred for a walk to tell her about Allan's new job, as Gisborne's right hand man, about how he'd turned traitor and spy all for money. Will and Fred reach the Camp again and Will stopped Fred for a moment.

He stared at the ground as he spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't look after him like I promise. I'm sorry Fred."

Fred half smiled, "Will, you couldn't have done anything." Fred's thoughts jumped back to her first year through the Gateway, when she'd made Will promise to look out for Allan, and she sighed.

Much made dinner, soon after while Annie and Fred listened to the stories of the past year, they made up two beds for them and not long after they all went to bed. Fred tried to stay away, she felt at peace, being in Sherwood, but she still feared the Vision's and what might happen. But she soon fell asleep.

Merrick pulled back and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Fred, you'd never try to kill me would you?" Merrick continued, "I don't believe anything Roslyn says, but she said that you'd kill me. That you'd impale me with a sword through the stomach. But that's not true, you'd never hurt me would you?" The dark hair, the pale grey eyes, the sinister look, why she had felt so strange around him. His last words ran through her mind, "We shall meet again, Walker." ice cold chills ran down her spine, she remembered the feel of the white hot pokers that he had branded her with, the torment and suffering. Merrick was Ronan.

Fred jolted awake to see Annie sitting at the end of her bunk, with a concerned expression upon her face. "Your necklace, the Star-Crystal it turned pale-blue." Annie pointed as the colour faded back to white. "What did you see?"

Fred sat herself up, rubbed her forehead, the faces of Merrick and Ronan flashed before her eyes and she turned to Annie. "I saw the Past, its nothing to worry about."

Annie nodded and looked towards the kitchen area, where Much stood with Djaq making breakfast. "Are you going to tell them?" Annie whispered to Fred.

"No. We don't need to worry them. We all have enough problems.' Fred whispered back to Annie.


	4. Kade

After breakfast, Fred, Annie and Marian joined the gang on their way to Locksley for their usual rounds, of handing out food and money, but today job was delivering food. They took the cart, like they had the last time Fred was there, Annie and Marian sat on the back of the cart, while Robin and Little John stood at the head, Djaq sat at the front of the cart, while Will and Much walked either side of it. Fred walked at the back, she smiled remembering the last time she was here.

How Fred had almost fallen off the cart and Allan was their to catch her arm and pull her back on, saving her from a nasty fall. Fred smiled, remembering his smirk, his one lier's, his auburn hair, even the way he could just an ass when he felt like it. Fred could even remember what he said to her.

"Not being funny, we don't need any accidents on your second day here."

Fred knew that she felt something, but then she'd felt something for Merrick - Ronan, so was this real, or was this another black hole.

Will looked back to see if Fred was keeping up with the cart and noticed her smile, as she stared at the ground, Will turned and joined her at the back. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Fred looked up from the ground, feeling a little silly and a little bad. "I can believe he done it, but there has to be more to it then money. Why would he just turn his back on you guys?" Fred looked to Will and he shrugged. "I miss him, that's all."

"I think we all do." Will turned his gaze to the ground.

Something made Fred's stomach turn, You really know how to pick 'em Fred, her thoughts spoke from the darkness of her mind. But Fred knew they were right, first Merrick turning out to be Ronan, now Allan was a Traitor. Fred felt bad, she knew that this wasn't her time, so she couldn't really do much to help, she wasn't supposed to interfere, but she knew that if she crossed paths with Allan she would probably break a few rules.

Locksley

They arrived in Locksley and began handing out food straight away, Annie and Marian stuck together, they were handing out some food to a group of children, when Fred caught Much watching them.

Fred smiled and wandered over to Much, she approached from behind. "Much?"

Much jumped instantly, throwing his arms in the air and spinning around to see Fred laughing. "Don't...do that." He huffed.

"Sorry." Fred apologized. "Either your feelings for Marian have grown, since I was last here, or you've taken to Annie." Fred met Much's gaze, Much swallowed like a guilty child who'd taken sweets without permission. "Annie's sweet, she won't bite." Fred pointed out. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"I can't talk to her." Much's cheerful tone dipped.

"Why not you talk to me, you talk to Marian, and anyway, after what you did last night, I think she'll be more then happy to talk to you." Fred nudged his arm.

Much looked over to Annie, who turned around, smiled and then waved to him. Much waved back, still a little scared, and got back to handing out food. The gang were all on one side of the Locksley village, while Fred was on the other side, when the sound of thundering hooves approached. The gang all hid, as the Sheriff's guards rose in with him, Gisborne and Allan just behind. Fred was running behind a house, when someone took hold of her arm and pulled her into a house. The person covered her mouth with one hand and the other held her against the wall.

Fred realized that it was the man who'd she'd witness running away after she saved Will. His hair was dark-auburn and combed back, his eyes a teal-blue, he had a beard of short auburn stubble, which gave him a rugged effect, he had to be in his late thirties. He took his hand away from Fred's mouth and put one finger over his lips, telling her to be silent. He moved from Fred and towards a gap in between the wooden window shutters. Fred looked around, this wasn't his home, it looked like it belonged to a family. Fred walked over and sat down beside him, staring out through the gap.

The Sheriff dismounted his horse and walked into the middle of the village, while Gisborne and Allan stayed saddled. Gisborne scanned the people who gather with his dagger like eyes, while Allan sat upon his horse wearing clothes similar to those of Gisborne's, all black. Allan's expression made him look lost, as if he didn't want to be there. Fred felt her stomach turn, like it had done before, she wasn't sure how to feel towards Allan.

"Good people of Locksley. I have joined you all today to bring recent news and to give you all a chance to win some money." The Sheriff rubbed his hands together as he grinned. "Some of you may have heard the strange Howling in the night, this is no dog, nor is it a Wolf, however it resembles one. This Beast must be captured, now, if anyone can capture this Beast and bring it to me, they will be rewarded with a fair amount of money." Sheriff nodded his head and mounted his horse. "Oh and one more thing, this Beast can change form. So to make sure keep an eye on your friends and neighbors and happy hunting." The Sheriff rode off with Gisborne, Allan and the guards behind him.

Fred stepped away from the her spot and moved toward the door to leave. But as she crept away, the man turned to her.

"Wait." He stopped her, she turned to face him. "You have to help me?"

Fred stared at him, unsure why she had too. "Why?"

"You know Robin Hood, and plus you're a Magic." The man pointed out.

"How do you know what I am?" Fred stared at him.

"I can sense it, just like you can." He raised an eyebrow.

Fred stared at him confused. "You're one too?"

"Can't you sense me?" He asked. Fred shook her head. "I'm a Wizard, Warlock, whatever you want to call it, that's what I am." He paused, "Look, I need your help to find someone."

"Alright." Fred answered after a short amount of thought, but then it hit her. "Wait, you don't mean find that Beast, the one you were chasing last night?"

"His name is Aidan, he's just a boy. I have to find him before they do. They captured him and he escaped, but if I don't find him soon, he may get into trouble." The man informed her.

Fred rubbed her head, "First, who are you and second, what is he?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Kade, and Aidan is a Lycanthrope, a Werewolf." Kade answered.

Fred froze for a moment, was he serious, then again, she'd had two years of meeting Supernatural people, why wouldn't there be a Werewolf somewhere.

"And you think, Robin Hood will find him?" Fred asked.

Kade nodded, "Robin Hood helps people, Aidan, you and I may not be Human, but we are still people."

Fred thought back to the night before, and remembered one small but vital detail to the Werewolf story. "Last night was a crescent moon, not a full moon." She pointed out.

"The Lycanthrope tales aren't completely true, the full moon thing isn't. After the Lycanthrope's first transformation, they can then Change at will, but Aidan's Change is triggered by anger, he can't control it yet, that's why he has me." Kade stepped forward. "He's like a son to me, I found him when he was tiny, I have to find him before its too late."

Fred knew that Robin would flip if she took Kade to the Camp, she also knew that it was enough with them knowing what she was, she felt they didn't need to know about Aidan too. Fred explained all of this to Kade on their way to Sherwood, Fred had to leave Kade in the forest, while she went to the Camp to tell the others. When they had agreed to help, Fred took them to where she'd felt Kade.

Kade was joyous to see Fred return with the entire gang. "Robin Hood." Kade smiled, as they approached.

Robin stepped forward and introduced the gang to Kade. He started with Little John and ended with Djaq. When he reached Djaq, Kade's smile faded a little, not in a bad way, even though his smile faded a little, his eyes lit up slightly. Djaq blushed a little, but held a straight face, as Kade bowed his head. Everyone looked to one another.

"And this is Annie, who arrived with Fred." Robin finished. "Fred tells us you need help finding a boy?"

Kade turned to Robin, "Yes, his name is Aidan. He's just a boy, short shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He's probably trying to hide, keep himself hidden from the guards."

Robin nodded, "Alright."

Robin explained the plan to the gang, they were all to pair up and go to each of the villages to see whether Aidan had gone to any of them, and then meet back at Camp. Robin and Little John, along with Marian, Will and Fred, Much and Annie, Djaq and Kade. In pairs they could cover more ground.


	5. Dogs, Rings & A Body

Nottingham Castle

Sobs, moans and yells echoed in the dungeons of Nottingham Castle, the cells were all full, not with criminals but with people, these people were as the Sheriff called them Dogs.

Gisborne entered the dungeon with Allan not far behind him. Gisborne stared into the cells and noticed something, he approached the cell, "Who is she?" He shouted.

The cell-man ran over, "She's one of them."

Gisborne ground his teeth and turned to the cell-man, "Yes, why is she here? The Sheriff only wanted males."

Allan could see a young boy -not even thirteen yet- huddled up next to his mother, his head in her arms.

"The boy wouldn't leave her side, we can't separate them." The cell-man whimpered.

"The Sheriff isn't going to care, separate them and let her go." Gisborne ordered.

The cell-man looked at the woman holding her son, "Are you sure thats for the best, she's one of them, she could come back and kill us."

"He's right, Giz." Allan paused. "A mother protecting her son is one thing you don't want to mess with." Allan muttered.

Gisborne turned to his slightly shorter follower, he had a look on his face as if he would growl at Allan, but he didn't as the Sheriff appeared at the bottom of the step at that moment.

"What's seems to be the problem Gisborne?" The Sheriff asked, approaching them.

"One of the..." Gisborne wasn't sure what to call them, "One has a child."

The Sheriff stared at the mother and child, "Aw, how sweet. How many females do we have?" The Sheriff asked, with no emotion in his voice.

Gisborne looked to the cell-man, who shrugged. Gisborne huffed and turned back to the Sheriff, "She's the only one, you only asked for males."

"That's right I did, but that was before I saw this." The Sheriff's eyes lit up with an evil idea.

"Sir?" Gisborne looked at the Sheriff confused.

Allan also looked to the Sheriff confused, but he'd learned that the Sheriff was more sinister then he and the gang had thought, fear darkened Allan's eyes.

"I've had another idea, for now we have enough of these Dogs, but that last one; now instead of bringing more in, why don't we just breed them, then we can train them from birth and won't have to break them." The Sheriff villainously grinned at the mother.

"Sir," Gisborne began, "I don't think this is a wise plan, there people..."

"That's where you are wrong Gisborne, these things aren't people, they're Dogs, shape shifters, tricksters if you may, but they are not human, they may take to form of a one, but all they are, are Beasts, nothing more." The Sheriff sneered and left the dungeon.

Allan looked to the mother and child, he could see the fear in their eyes, how scared they were of not only the Sheriff, but of the other's like them in the other cells. Gisborne turned to leave, Allan sighed and left with him.

Nettlestone

On their way to Nettlestone, Djaq had told Kade all about her life and how she'd come to joining the gang, now that they'd reached Nettlestone, it was Kade's turn to talk.

"Did you have family, other than Aidan?" Djaq asked.

Kade softly smiled, remembering his family. "I had a wife once, she was kind, beautiful, we'd known each other for years." Kade paused, taking hold of the rings on the string around his neck in hand. "We were expecting a child," Kade paused. "however my wife wasn't strong enough and I lost them both."

Djaq stopped in her tracks, "I am sorry."

Kade turned to her and smiled softly. "Its been quite a few years, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kade and Djaq continued walking. "But then years later, I was out walking one night and I came across an animal, but as I approached the animal it transformed into a woman, she'd been injured and was slowly dying. Near the woman's head was a boy, he was only five, he growled and cried, telling me to leave his mother alone, to keep away. I took the boy in, gave him a home, love and warmth. When he was ready to trust me, he told me his name and since then I've helped him. Aidan is a good lad, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Kade sighed. "But he has stirred up trouble before, in the past, he's fought to protect me, but never for any other reason."

Kade hadn't realized what he'd been saying, he felt comfortable to talk to Djaq about the secrets of his life, the biggest being Aidan.

"You said the mother was an animal, what do you mean?" Djaq asked.

"Aidan like his mother was, is a Beast unlike any other." Kade answered honestly.

Djaq couldn't believe what she was hearing, but only truth came from Kade's lips. "Is he the Beast that the Sheriff was talking about?"

Kade stopped and turned to Djaq, "He is, but he hasn't harmed anyone and he won't. Aidan is a good boy, he's not a monster. You do trust me Djaq?"

Djaq met Kade's eyes, she could tell he was speaking the truth, his lips nor his eyes lied. Djaq nodded her head, "I believe you Kade." She assured him.

Nottingham

Panic arose with a scream outside of the courtyard wall. Crowds gathered around to witness the grim sight that lay upon the cobbled street. Allan and Gisborne ran out of the castle to see what had caused the panic. At the back of the crowd, Robin, Little John and Marian hid under cloaks. Robin left Marian with Little John, while he squeezed through to see a horrific object of panic. Gisborne pushed his way through the crowd, telling them to back up and move out of the way, Allan followed behind. When Gisborne and Allan caught the object in there sights, Allan turned away quickly wanting to throw-up. In the middle of the crowd lay the broke and shredded body of a man, not an animal, a fully clothed Human being.

Gisborne looked over the body and then scanned the crowds, "Did anyone see anything?" He called out.

People began to whisper, a few people shouted out the same thing, "It came from the sky."

Gisborne wasn't going to believe such lies, "Did anyone see anything?" He called out again, hoping for a sensible answer.

"He was thrown," A woman shouted, Gisborne parted the crowd to allow her to talk, "A man threw him from that roof."

"What else did you see?" Gisborne asked.

"I wasn't sure what was on him at first, but then he threw the body, he was covered in blood. He went that way." The woman pointed right of Gisborne.

Gisborne ran to the guards and ordered them to search for the man covered in blood, find him and bring him back. Allan looked around the crowds and caught a glimpse of Robin, who also saw Allan and turned away. Gisborne ran back into the castle to inform the Sheriff. Allan took a breathe, told a couple of guards to clean up the body and then he ran off after Robin.

Allan caught up to Robin, Little John and Marian in a small passage between two houses. "Robin?" He called out.

Robin and the others turned to Allan. "What is it Allan, is this a part of the Sheriff's plan?" Robin glared.

"No. Robin, the man that the woman saw, you're going after him aren't you?" Allan asked.

"Maybe, why?" Robin looked Allan over.

"He's the Beast, the one everyone is talking about, the one that theres a reward for. If you want to kill him and stop him you need silver. That's the only thing that hurts it." Allan informed them, willing to help.

"Why are you telling us this?" Marian asked Allan.

"Because, you guys are out in the forest, that's where it hunts during the night. I don't want you guy to get hurt." Allan answered honestly.

Robin glared at Allan, working out if Allan was lying or not. Robin wasn't going to thank Allan, he couldn't even forgive him for his betrayal, let allow this. Robin took in Allan's words and walked away. Little John looked from Robin to Allan, even Marian did.

Little John ran and stopped Robin. "Aren't you going to tell him about Fred?" Little John whispered to Robin and then looking back to Allan.

Robin looked round back at Allan, shook his head. 'No.'


	6. Aidan

Locksley

Much and Annie were having no luck in finding Aidan, every boy they came across seemed right at home, not one looked lost, each had a family or friends to run to.

Annie stopped and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "We're never going to find him, he could be anywhere."

Much stopped and turned to her. "Well we've looked all around here. Lets return to Camp, maybe the others have found him."

"I hope so. Can you think what that poor boy is going through?" Annie asked Much as they began walking out of the village.

Suddenly a scream, a woman jumped out from her house, calling for help. From behind her a boy Annie's age jumped out the door, his clothes tattered, ripped and holding his boots in his hands, his hair was short, shaggy and brown and his eyes too were brown. The yells from the woman attracted the attention of two guards on horse back, they rode after the boy through the village.

Much and Annie looked to one another, maybe Aidan wasn't as young as they had all thought, maybe Aidan was a child in Kade's eyes, but not to the world. Annie wasn't going to let him get away, she ran off to cut him off, Much watched Annie disappear and tried run after her.

Annie was rounding the corner of a house, when she and the boy almost collided. "Aidan!" Annie shouted, getting his attention before he could run off again.

It was Aidan, he turned to stare at Annie upon hearing his name. "Who are you?" He asked panting.

"Kade sent us to find you." Annie explained.

Aidan stared at Annie confused, "Kade? Where is he, is he alright?"

Before Annie could answer, the two guards rode behind them, throwing rope over Aidan's head and around his neck, Aidan tried to fight back and get free, but the guard pulled back on the rope and Aidan hit the ground with a thud.

"Aidan." Annie cried out, but before she could run to help him, the second guard jumped off his horse and grabbed her.

"Tie them to the horses and let go." The first guard ordered.

The second guard tied Annie's hands together and then loped a rope around her neck, thinking she was like Aidan, he then tied them to the back of the horses. Much watched as Annie and Aidan were taken, Much knew he wouldn't be enough to get them out and so ran back to the Camp for help.

The Outlaw's Camp

Much reached the Camp only to find Kade and Djaq, the others still weren't back yet. Much saw Djaq and Kade and paused, not wanting to be the one to tell Kade that they had found Aidan and then lost him as well as Annie. Much waited outside the Camp unseen, until Robin and the others returned, but Fred and Will weren't with them. Much thought it would be better to tell them first, before telling Fred. Once inside the Camp, he explained what had happened.

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Fred and Will were on their way back to Camp. They were near the North Road when they caught a grim scent, the two of them ground to a halt both almost throwing up. Fred and Will covered their mouths and noses with their sleeves.

"What is that?" Fred asked, her voice muffled by her sleeve.

They both scanned the surrounding area, and saw the swarming flies and made their way over. With each step the odor grew stronger and more grim, they rounded a fallen tree, where the flies congregated. Will jumped back instantly when he caught a small glimpse, he pulled his eyes away from the sight and bent over, wanting to be sick, but unable to be. Fred peered around the tree to see a disassembled corpse. She too redirected her gaze, covering her mouth again, she wasn't going to be sick, after all, Secondary school had everyone dissect a heart, lung and even a pigs foot, plus watching all those horror films helped a lot.

"What could have done this?" Will cringed, keeping his gaze away from the corpse.

"I've got a good idea." Fred looked around, scanning the area. "We better get back, I don't want to be around if the thing decides to come back."

Holding one hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach, Will nodded and followed Fred away from the corpse and back to Camp. It wouldn't be a warm greeting back at the Camp, Annie was now in the dungeons along with Aidan, a killer was on the lose and things could only get worse.

Nottingham Castle

Annie and Aidan were escorted down to the dungeons. The guards opened the cell which held the mother and child, they untied Aidan's hands and threw him in first, Aidan jumped to his feet, as they threw Annie in and to the floor. The guards locked the cell and sniggered as they walked away.

Aidan approached the cell door, "Hey. You don't treat women like that." Aidan shouted and turned back to Annie, holding out to Annie. "You alright?"

Annie ignored his hand and climbed to her feet. "I'm fine." She huffed.

"Look its not my fault you're in here, that was all you." Aidan rolled his eyes.

"My fault? How was any of this my fault?' Annie snapped.

Aidan shrugged and rolled his eyes as if to say, it was always the girls fault.

Annie stopped him, "I'm not even going to bother. Once Fred here's I'm in here, they'll all come and we can go home.' Annie looked around the cell for a place to sit down.

"You think your boyfriend is going to save you from Nottingham Dungeon?" Aidan chuckled. "It took me ages to just break out from one of their sobbing carriages."

"What? Fred's a girl." Annie pointed out.

Aidan threw his hands in the air, "Great a girl is going to save us, you're kidding right?"

"I'll have you know, Fred has fought guards and..." Annie paused, unsure if everyone knew about Magic. "...other things. So I think she's capable of breaking us out of here."

Aidan huffed and walked over to the cell door, thinking of a way out.

Annie was about to sit down, when she noticed the men in the other cells all staring at her. She backed away from where she was going to sit and stood herself in the middle of the cell.

"Don't worry." The mother at the back of the cell muttered, her son sitting next to her. "They're just wondering why you're in here, because you're not one of us."

A chill ran down Annie's spine, "What do you mean, like you?" Annie asked.

Aidan over heard the question, he knew each person in the dungeon was the same, and he could easily tell Annie wasn't one of them, the question was dangerous, if she didn't take it well.

"You're not a Lycan." The woman answered, her eyes meeting Annie's.

Annie was confused for a moment, what did Lycan mean? but then she remembered some of the films her friends had made her watch, Lycan, met Lycanthrope as in Werewolf. "You mean Werewolf?"

The woman nodded, and Annie felt her heart sink. She remembered Fred's Vision, maybe the Wolf like creature was a Werewolf, did that mean that Werewolf was in the dungeon with her, did that mean she was on the menu? Annie took a deep breath and exhaled, she wasn't sure how to cope with all of this.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, we will not harm you." The woman softly smiled, stroking her son's head. "My name is Rebecca, this is my son Seth."

Seth's head turned a little and Annie smiled. Both mother and son had chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Annie." She crouched down. Annie couldn't help but wonder how old Seth was, he didn't look much older then a secondary school child. "How old are you, Seth?" Annie asked.

Seth looked up at his mother, who warmly smiled and nodded. Seth then turned his head and met Annie's gaze. "I'm eleven." He softly answered.

"May I join you?" Annie pointed to the open spot next to them.

Seth nodded and she smiled, Annie walked over and sat down. The back of the cell was just big enough to fit all three of them, Aidan walked over and sat down, his back against the bars and legs stretched out across the cell, however while Rebecca and Seth had their legs curled in, Annie had her out stretched so, Aidan picked Annie's legs up and placed his under hers. Annie wasn't impressed by this, and so pulled her legs close to her chest, sitting curled up.

Annie felt sorry for Rebecca and Seth, in a dungeon at his age, she knew this wasn't her time period, but still she felt this was more then just wrong, it was barbaric. The stone floor was cold and the drafts didn't help, sounds were easy to pick up on, the dripping of water, the echo of feet upon stone, the rattle of metal, and moans and groans of the men. Annie had thought it over a few times, Rebecca hadn't said anything about Aidan, so he had to be a Werewolf himself, her thoughts were clouded in thinking it was possible that he had been the one which had attacked Will. But she didn't want to ask.

"Married?" Aidan asked Rebecca, noticing the ring on her finger.

Rebecca glanced at her ring, and warmly smiled. "I am."

"Dad's been trying to stop all this." Seth added.

Aidan smiled, "Well Seth, that means you have to take care of you mum."

Seth nodded, "When they came for us, I fought back, like dad would have, didn't I mum?" Seth looked to his mother, who proudly smiled.

"That you did, my little hero." Rebecca kissed Seth's forehead. Rebecca then looked up. "I don't see any ring, but are you two together?" She asked.

Annie and Aidan instantly shook their heads.

"No, no. We're not." Aidan answered.

"I hardly know him, and from what I do know of him, god no." Annie laughed. "We're not at all."

"Sorry, I just assumed, you both being thrown in together and all." Rebecca apologized.

"The guards are idiots, they can't tell the difference." Aidan leant his head back against the bars.

Seth turned to Annie, "Who's Fred?" He asked, wondering about the girl they'd spoken about.

"She's my friend." Annie answered. "We came to Sherwood together to help her friends."

"You said she'll save us, how?" Seth asked.

Rebecca looked to Annie, even Aidan was slightly cautious, though he tried not to show much interested.

"Well, Fred is a fighter, there's no doubting that. But," Annie smiled. "she's friends with Robin Hood."

Seth's eyes lit up with hope as she said the legend's name.


	7. Marching Men

The Outlaw's Camp

Everyone sat around waiting for Robin to come up with a plan to save Annie and Aidan. Fred couldn't sit down, she was too concerned about Annie. Fred didn't what she'd do, if she lost Annie, Fred had got her into this mess, now she'd get her out of it. But other problems would arise, as Fred's head began to ache. Fred felt the pressure in her mind and placed her hand against her head.

Will was the first to notice. "Fred, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Will." Fred nodded.

Little John and Kade turned, hearing the concern in Will's voice.

Will got to his feet and walked up beside Fred. "Hey Fred, are you sure?"

Little John looked to Much, who also turned to see what was going on. Fred nodded again, but Will's concern wasn't fading, he placed one hand on her back.

"I'm fine Will, really." Fred said, but she spoke too soon. Her gaze dropped to the Star-Crystal still hanging around her neck, as it turned clouded. "Please no, not now." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly Fred's eyes clamped shut and her back arch, her body fell back, luckily Will caught her. Everyone rushed to her side, but not one of them knew what to do.

The sound of marching feet grew louder, as men made their way with torches up the North Road and toward Nottingham, leading them was a tall, six-foot man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. From either side of the path, guards appeared and attacked the marching men, the guards captured some and killed others, the blonde haired man threw one man down and was approached by Gisborne. Everything flashed white and then the blonde haired man dropped to his knees a wound in his stomach.

Fred's eyes opened and straight away her hand shot to her stomach. Fred looked around, she was in her bunk in the Camp, but it was no longer daylight. She didn't have time to think, she knew that the attack would be soon, she had no time to waste. Fred jumped off her bunk.

"Fred?" Much ran over to her, drawing everyone's attention.

Fred pushed past Much, but she was stopped by the wall the others made as they approached her.

"Fred are you alright?" Djaq asked.

Fred didn't want to talk, she was wasting time. "I have to go."

"Go?" Much asked.

"Fred, you just past out." Marian pointed out.

Fred shook her head. "I have to go."

"Where, why?" Robin asked, taking hold of her arm.

Fred pushed his hand off her arm, "Gisborne is going to attack some men, I have to save them."

"How do you know this?" Robin shouted as Fred ran out the Camp.

They all looked to one another.

"Marian stay here, I can't have you getting hurt." Robin ordered.

The gang grabbed their swords and left the Camp with Kade, following after Fred.

The North Road

Fred ran through the darkened forest and reached the North Road as the sound of marching feet grew. Out of breath, but determined to reached them before they were attacked, Fred took a single breath and ran as fast as she could, she jumped out of the forest and hit the North Road with a thud, almost falling off balance. The group of men ground to a halt and stared at Fred as she held her hands up.

"You have to go back." She warned them, panting out of breath.

The blonde haired man from her Vision stepped forward, he was indeed six-foot as he towered over Fred. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, but if you go any further, you'll be attacked and killed." Fred panting.

The men began to whisper. "We can not abandon our friends." They called out. "We must keep moving."

"No." Fred stood her ground. "You'll be killed."

The blonde haired man stared at Fred, he knew she was no threat, but he had to choose either the words of a stranger or his friends. He stepped up to Fred, placing one hand on her shoulder. "We do not fear death, young one."

Fred watched in horror as the men walked around her and carried on. But Fred wouldn't give up that easily. Fred clenched her hands and ran back to the front of the group.

"Stop." She ordered, but they kept walking and so she was forced to walk with them, trying her best to stop them. "If you go round this bend, you'll be attacked from either side and you will all be captured or killed."

"How do you know all of this?" The blonde man asked, his voice calm.

"I just do?" Fred answered, unsure whether he was a Magic or not.

The blonde man shook his head, "That's not a reason."

Fred huffed and took a breath. "Look, I saw it. I saw you stabbed, your men attacked and captured. If you wish that fate upon them, then by all means go ahead." Fred ground to a halt, but it was too late, they'd already turned the bend and she didn't even realize until now.

The blonde haired man stopped and turned to her, he knew she was speaking the truth, his men seemed to keep walking and hid them in the middle of the group. Fred and the blonde haired man stared out from the middle of the group of men, there was no bird song, only silence. Fred noticed each one of the men breathing in the air, and she knew, these weren't Human men, they were Werewolves.

"What are you?" The blonde haired man turned back to Fred.

"I'm a Keeper of the Gateways." Fred answered.

At that moment without warning, from either side of the North Road, guards thundered toward them, wielding swords and rope. The group of men all turned ready for the attack.

"Stay with me Keeper." The blonde haired man shouted to Fred over the yells of the men.

Before Fred knew it, guards had collided with men and men with guards, each swinging a sword or torch. Around the bend came the gang and Kade, they wielded their swords and rushed in to find Fred. The blonde man cut down any guard that came at him and Fred, Fred knew she was no match without a weapon, so when she past a lifeless body, she ripped the sword from it stomach and held it close, ready for an attack. A guard ran at Fred, before she could even lift her sword to strike him down, the blonde man intervened, the blonde man grabbed Fred's wrist and pulled her through the chaos, but they were soon stopped.

A sword swung at the blonde man, Fred couldn't see who'd swung it, the blonde man released Fred's wrist and stepped backwards, slightly off balance as the blonde man collided swords with Gisborne. Fred's eyes widened when she saw it was Gisborne, Gisborne swung his sword, knocking the man to the ground, Fred's wasn't going to let him die. Gisborne raised his sword to strike, when Fred clashed swords with him, their eyes met and Gisborne recognized her straight away.

"Walker?" Gisborne whispered. "What are you going here?" He asked with slight concern.

Fred was silent, she couldn't answer, let allow speak.

From up the North Road came a horse, its rider was Allan. He caught sight of Gisborne locked sword with someone, Allan then froze when he saw it was Fred. Allan could believe it, and for the first time since the gang had thrown him out, he felt hope. Gisborne dropped his sword, as did Fred, both still staring at one another, the blonde haired man rose to his feet and took hold of Fred's arm.

"We have to go." The blonde man whispered to her, and then pulled her away from the battle.

Near the back of the battle was Kade, he'd seen the reaction and he'd also seen Allan, he watched as Allan rode to Gisborne with a second horse. Gisborne snapped out of it and climbed onto his horse, calling the guards to retreat. Kade turned his gaze to where, Fred and the blonde haired man had disappeared to and went in search of them.

After walking for a few minutes, the blonde man stopped and turned to Fred.

"Why were you trying to help us?" He asked, not angry, just concerned.

"I'm not heartless. I saw what would have happened, and I did my best to stop it." Fred answered. "I saved your life."

"And I thank you for that, and so I am in your debt." He bowed his head. "My name is Elijah, I'm a Lycanthrope."

"I guessed that. I'm Fred." She shook his hand. Elijah stared at her confused for a moment, "Winifred." She pointed out.

"Right, and you're a Keeper." He nodded.

"You were going to attack Nottingham weren't you?" Fred asked him.

Elijah nodded, "We were. Half of my Pack are in the dungeons, along with my own wife and son."

"I'm sorry." Fred paid her respects. "I also have a friend in there, along with someone else."

"We'd be happy to help you, Winifred." Elijah bowed his head again.

"Fred or Walker." Fred pointed out with a smile.

Kade found them and they made their way back to the road, where they all gathered together. Elijah sent his Pack back home until he called for them.


	8. Memories, Weakness & Threats

The Outlaw's Camp

Elijah had left to return to his Pack, but he promised Fred he'd come to her aid, whenever it would be. Fred and Kade returned to the Camp with the gang, to get some sleep before morning. Fred couldn't sleep, she kept thinking back to Gisborne, how he'd stopped, how he'd recognized her and wouldn't attack, and then how he'd helped her once before. The Star-Crystal turned pale-blue and she fell into her memory.

Gisborne lifted the cup to her lips, and helped her sip the water.

"Why are you helping me?" Fred groaned.

"I'm not sure." Gisborne admitted.

Gisborne couldn't help himself and smirked, the smirk soon vanished as he felt the warm feeling inside him. Although his expression didn't give away a lot, his eyes did. He was caring for someone he hardly knew, someone who wasn't Marian.

Fred's body jolted and her memories crashed together, her body rose in temperature, and her hands clenched the blanket. Will over heard her moans as the sun rose, he climbed out of his bunk, and checked Fred's temperature, by placing his hand on her forehead, he found a clothes and drowned it in cool water, to then lay it upon her head. Will stood at her bunk side, watching over her. While her mind continued to play memories.

"Well, when you get back there hit that cousin of yours for me. Tell him not to be such an ass." Allan smirked, trying to keep a straight face. Allan released his grasp around Fred's waist, but she didn't release his hand. He walked her closer, now only steps from the Gateway.

Fred took a deep breath and lifted her foot to step in, but threw her foot to the ground and turned to Allan, a smirk on his face and a laughing smile upon hers. "You know its strange." She began and he laughed. "Here I feel so real, back there I feel so, unsure. Well I'm defiantly coming back."

"Will you go already." Allan sniggered.

She nodded to Allan and then to Will, who nodded back. She took another breath and lifted her foot to step through.

"Oi girly." Allan shouted, she looked back to him, "Next time, don't hit me." He smirked.

Fred's eyes opened, her eyesight was blurred, but she could just make out Will and Kade's faces staring at her, her hearing was muffled, but she could make out what they were saying.

"Will, get another wet cloth." Kade pulled the cloth off from Fred's head and handed it to Will, who then left Fred's side.

Fred feeling sick and weak, attempted to sit herself up.

"Careful, Fred you have to lie back down. You're not well." Kade laid her back down.

Will returned with the wet cloth and Kade placed it on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry Will, nothing is going to happen to her, not while I'm here. I promise." Kade smiled to Will, who then looked at Fred, concerned and scared.

Nottingham Castle

It was still nearly morning, Allan lay in his bed staring at the sealing, thinking about Fred. He'd seen Robin in the battle of men, so he must have known Fred was back, so why hadn't he told him? So many thoughts spun around Allan's mind, even ones about Gisborne, why had he and Fred stopped, Allan knew they'd recognized one another, but Gisborne never backed down, unless it was Marian, so why Fred? Allan had thought about Fred often, but now she was back and he felt his heart sink. Allan knew that Robin and Fred were good friends, she'd become like one of the gang, so he had doubts, maybe Fred would treat him the same as the gang had, but then this was Fred, and if she felt anything that he did, maybe he'd be able to explain everything to her.

Allan jumped when Gisborne slammed on his door and ordered him to get up. Allan took a breath and climbed out of bed.

Locksley

Fred's eyes hesitantly opened, she was still on her bunk, still weak and feeling ill, she plucked up her strength and sat herself up, swinging her legs off the side. Near the kitchen sat Marian, Djaq and Will each ready there to make sure Fred was alright.

"Fred?" Djaq noticed the legs hanging off the side of the bunk.

Will jumped to his feet and ran to her aid. "Fred?" He held his hands out to stop her.

"I want to come down." Fred mumbled, still a little dizzy.

"Its better for you to rest." Marian pointed out. "The other's will be back soon with something to help the illness."

Fred frowned at Marian, what did she mean by illness? Fred knew she felt drained, but that was just a normal cold for her, but they were right and Fred knew it too, this was no cold, something was wrong. "I'm fine." Fred said. She pressed her hand to the side of the bunk, thinking the floor was only a step away, she dropped off the bed, luckily Will was there to catch her.

"Fred you have to rest." Will said, holding her up.

"Fred, Will is right, you must rest." Djaq said with concern.

Fred looked to each one of them, slowly her eyes began to close. "Lilliana?" She whispered and her head dropped, falling a sleep instantly.

Will, Marian and Djaq all looked to one another, wondering who was Lilliana. Will laid Fred on his bunk, which was closer to the ground, he sat at her side, while she slept. But Fred wasn't sleeping, she was unconscious in one world, but awake in another.

Land Of the Keepers

Fred rose to her feet and stared at the Temple before her. From behind her walked Lilliana in her white dress and vain.

"Its gone." Fred pointed out, noticing her symptoms vanish.

Lilliana sighed, "You forced it, why?" She met Fred's gaze.

"What?"

"You forced the Vision?" Lilliana explained.

Fred shook her head, "No I didn't. How did I force the Vision, I thinking about stuff."

"Exactly." Lilliana answered. "You're not ready, once you have mastered your Visions, then you may look back on times past, but at this stage you can't."

"I didn't know." Fred admitted.

Lilliana took a breath, "You must be careful. You're more powerful then you think, you're not just any Gateway Keeper." Lilliana paused. "Fred, you thought about one memory, and you received two, both of which collided, that's not a good sign. You're body is trying to recover at the moment."

"What if it happens again?" Fred asked, now worried.

Lilliana lowered her head and then looked toward the Temple. "With he power you possess, anything could trigger the Visions, but you must be wary of this. If the collision happens again, you may become too weak."

"Too weak?" Fred frowned, "How bad is too weak?"

Lilliana sighed and turned to Fred, "You could paralyze yourself."

"Paralyze?" Fred repeated, now more scared then ever. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you could end up loosing all sight." Lilliana honestly answered.

Fred's eyes widened, "When, Roslyn explained the children and their Sight, it sounded like the Breaking took years, why is suddenly faster for me?"

"Fred, you're powerful, forcing the Visions, it Breaking you faster, because of how much power you possess." Lilliana answered. "Please, promise me you'll take care?"

Fred didn't want to answer, she was scared, her hand felt like ice, her heart sank and she felt lost in a loud of mist. She took a breath, seeing the concern in Lilliana's eyes, and remembering what Lilliana had done for her when she was a baby. "I promise."

Nottingham

Much and Kade stood outside the physician's, while Little John and Robin went inside to get something for Fred. Kade was scanned the area, when he noticed someone watching him from a darkened alley. Kade squinted to get a better look, he saw the smirk on the man's face and watched him disappear into the shadows.

"I'll be right back." Kade said to Much and ran off, after the man.

Kade reached the alley and straight away was thrown against the wall of a house and held there by the man. The man was tall, dark-brown curly hair that covered his ears, but didn't touch his shoulders, he had a dark beard and his eyes were blue, but flared ember.

"Kanan, I thought it was you." Kade chuckled.

"Where's the boy, Kade?" Kanan chuckled in his Scottish accent.

Kade shrugged, "In the dungeon."

"Getting sloppy Wizard, can't handle a simple boy?" Kanan grinned.

"He's twenty, he's old enough to do what he likes." Kade pointed out.

"You break him out, or more die. If you don't bring him to me soon, I'll be forced to kill one of your friends." Kanan turned his gaze to the physician's, just as Robin and Little John stepped out, joining Much.

"Stop interfering, they're helping me break him out, and we won't be able to if you kill one of them off." Kade raised his eyes brows, knowing he had the upper hand.

Kanan held Kade's shirt tighter and grinned, "Don't think you have anything on me, remember, you're not his father."

"And I didn't tear his mother's throat out." Kade ground his teeth.

Kanan slammed Kade against the wall, "Don't test me, Wizard." Kanan growled. "Bring him to me tonight or I'll kill another Human, and then I'll start on your friends."

"Tonight? I won't be able to do that." Kade point out.

"Find away, use Magic if you have to. Oh and Kade, don't try to run again. He's my Cub and I'll find him one way or another, no matter where you go." Kanan grinned.


	9. Emotions & Thoughts Collide

The Outlaw's Camp

Fred's eyes opened as Robin, Little John, Much and Kade returned to the Camp. Fred took a deep breath a tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Her hands picked up the Star-Crystal and pulled it into view, the once white and gold stone, now was grayish-brown. Fred rolled over onto her side, she could hear the others talking, asking how she was. Fred felt so defenseless, so lost and weak, how would she ever save Annie like this?

Fred took one last breath and wiped the tears away, as if she'd never cried, she then carefully climbed out of her bunk and approached the others.

"Fred?" Marian, Djaq and Will all rose to their feet.

"I'm fine, really." Fred softly smiled.

Much stepped forward, "We went to the physician, he gave us something that might help." Much held the small vile out to her.

Fred softly smiled, "Thank you." Fred knew it wouldn't help, but they obviously cared about her enough to help her. "I thought I'd go for a walk, if can?" Fred looked to Robin, feeling that his decision would mean she'd be safe.

Robin smiled and bowed his head. "Take someone with you though."

Fred looked to Kade and they set off.

Nottingham Castle Dungeon

The Sheriff stared through the bars at Annie, from down the steps came Gisborne with Allan not far behind.

"You called for me?" Gisborne stood at the Sheriff's side.

"Is she one of them?" The Sheriff pointed at Annie.

Gisborne and Allan stared at her. Annie stared back she knew she'd seen Gisborne and Allan somewhere before, but couldn't twig where.

"I assume so, my lord." Gisborne looked to the sealing.

"Shall we check?" The Sheriff clapped his hands together and stepped back for the cell-man to open the cell.

The cell-man stepped inside and swallowed his fear, he cautiously stepped over to Annie and grabbed her arm, pulling her out from the cell, locking it behind him and handing her to two guards to hold her back.

The Sheriff held out his hand to one of the guards, who pulled out a specially made silver knife. The Sheriff stepped up to Annie and held the knife close to her neck, and then pressed it to her skin, not cutting her, just pressing it to her. When Annie didn't react, the Sheriff ground his teeth, pretending to smile and turned to Gisborne, taking the knife away from Annie's throat.

"Gisborne, why is there a girl, in one of my cell's?" The Sheriff raised an eye brow.

Gisborne held himself, knowing what was coming next. "I don't know my lord."

"The Black Knights aren't expecting a girl, they're expecting Beasts, now do I have to tell you what to do with her?" The Sheriff met Gisborne's gaze.

"No, my lord." Gisborne ground his teeth.

"Good, deal with her, and do it somewhere she'll be noticed, make it look like one of there's." The Sheriff grinned.

"Annie!" Aidan ran to the cell door, with Seth behind him.

"He's one right?" The Sheriff asked the guards, staring at Aidan. The guards nodded, the Sheriff approached the bars of the cell. He toothily grinned and before anyone realized he'd thrown his hand through the bars and stabbed Aidan in the gut.

"Aidan!" Annie shouted, but was held back by the two guards.

Aidan collapsed to the stone floor, Seth dropped to his side, he went to pull the knife from Aidan, but burnt his hands, Rebecca moved over to them and lifted Aidan's head into her lap, in one quick breath, she yanked the knife from Aidan's gut and threw it out of the cell. The Sheriff smiled at Gisborne and walked off, Gisborne motioned for the guards to follow him with the girl. Annie fought to break free as she was taken away. Allan slowly followed behind, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them, for Aidan, Rebecca and Seth, even for Annie, even though he didn't know any of them. They reached the courtyard and Gisborne turned back to Allan.

"Take her to the forest and do it." Gisborne ordered Allan.

Allan smirked, and looked to Annie and then back to Gisborne. "I can't kill her."

Gisborne ground his teeth. "That was an order."Gisborne's eyes flared with fury.

"Giz, I can't." Allan shrugged.

"I said, do it!" Gisborne shouted towering over Allan.

Allan held up his hands in defense, "Alright."

Allan exhaled as Gisborne stormed off, the guards bound Annie's hands with rope and strapped her to the horse. Allan climbed on and they made their way to the forest.

Sherwood Forest

Allan pulled on the reins of his horse and dismounted it, he walked round to Annie still tired to the back. He began untying the rope that linked her to the horse.

"Please don't kill me." Annie pleaded. "I've done nothing wrong."

Allan sighed, "Please be quiet."

Allan escorted her to the middle of where they were, Annie pulled the rope and they stopped.

"Please, let me go. You'll never see me again. Please." Annie pleaded again.

Allan's gaze dropped to the ground and he sighed. "I'm not going to kill you." Allan placed his hands on his hips.

"What?" Annie said, surprised and relieved.

Allan stepped up to her and began untying her hands. When the ropes were off, Annie rubbed her wrists, now red and sore. Allan looked around, and noticed where he was. He had come to the place where Fred had appeared and left.

He sighed and pointed in one direction, "If you go that way, you'll find the North Road."

As Allan turned back to her, Annie twigged the blue eyes, the goatee, the dark-auburn hair, it was Allan A Dale, from Fred's drawings. She watched as Allan wandered back to the horse.

"Allan A Dale?" Annie smile, remembering how Fred used to stare at the drawing.

Allan turned back to her, now standing by the horse. "What?"

"You're Allan A Dale, right?" Annie stepped toward him.

"Yes." Allan answered, confused as to why she was suddenly happy.

Annie laughed, "Oh my god, I thought it was you."

"Sorry, do we know each other?" Allan asked, still confused.

"Fred told me all about you." Annie smiled.

Allan held out one hand stopping her. "Fred?"

After explaining to Allan, that she and Fred had come to Sherwood and that they were trying to get Aidan back to Kade, Annie came up with the crazy idea to get Fred to see Allan, at first Allan didn't like the idea, but Annie wasn't taking no for an answer. Annie told Allan to wait right there, while she went and got Fred.

Annie didn't have to go too far, before she ran into Fred, and without even answering a question as to how she got out of the dungeon, Annie dragged Fred and Kade through the forest and to the spot. Fred's eyes widened with fear and surprise, when she saw Allan standing where she'd appeared two years ago. Allan also looked scared to see her. Annie and Kade held back, while Fred approached Allan.

Fred and Allan were silent as they stared at one another, wondering if they were dreaming. Their emotions and thoughts collided inside them, how were they to react, seeing one another now after all this time, after so much had changed. Allan had missed Fred, he hated himself for leaving and betraying the group, and wondered if she'd hear him out and understand. Fred too had missed Allan, but her choice in men obviously wasn't brilliant and she doubted herself, she was angry because she'd been hurt by Merrick and was afraid to be hurt by Allan, but she also felt whole when she was around him. Her only option was to break the ice.

"Fred-" Allan began.

But Fred's hand was already in mid-air, and she slapped him. The forest was silent once again, Allan lifted his hand to rub his face and met Fred's gaze.

"I deserve that." Allan admitted, no smirk, only sorrow on his face.

Fred felt so confused. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? You weren't here when I returned, you've joined with Gisborne and the Sheriff, betraying Robin and the gang," Fred paused, breathing deeply, "and my choice in men is crap."

"And I get slapped for that?" Allan frowned.

"Allan?" Fred moaned, unsure of what to do next.

Allan took a breath. "I'm sorry." He paused.


	10. Secrets

Sherwood Forest

Annie and Kade returned to Camp, leaving Allan and Fred to talk. Fred and Allan sat on a fallen trees, wounding how this would go.

"I'm sorry, Fred." Allan looked to her.

Fred sighed, "They told me to betrayed them for money, is that true?" Fred met his blue eyes.

Allan stayed locked with her gaze, not wanting to lie to her. "Its true."

Fred took a breath, "There has to be more then that?" Fred asked. "I don't believe that you'd do it all for money, there has to be another reason."

Allan was silent for a moment, before answering, he broke his gaze away from Fred. "They tortured me." He answered. "I'm not helping them kill Robin, I'm not leading to the Camp, now I'm just standing at Gisborne's side, I hardly do anything."

"Other then do his dirty work?" Fred stared at him.

Allan turned and met her gaze. "I wasn't going to kill her."

"I know." Fred took a breath.

Fred and Allan's eyes met and she smiled softly to him. Allan sighed and got to his feet. Fred watched as he stared out at the forest, not even looking back to her.

"Fred, I-" Allan wasn't sure what to say, he didn't know how many times he could say sorry, but non of it would make what he'd done disappear.

Fred took a deep breath and walked up beside him. "You don't have to apologize to me." She paused. "Robin is just protecting the gang, he's stubborn, but at least you're safe." Fred took hold of Allan's hand.

Allan looked to their now locked hands, and then looked to her, meeting her gaze and soft smile. Allan smiled back with hope in his eyes.

Fred smiled and nudged her arm against his, "Not being funny, but you're not the same." Fred laughed a little.

Allan laughed a little too, "Not being funny, that's my line."

Fred and Allan laughed and met each other's gaze, they fell silent with smiles lighting their faces. Fred turned to Allan and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and not wanting to let go. They held each other there for a moment or two, then both released slightly, so that their faces were only centimeters away from one another's.

"Fred." Robin's voice shouted from a distance.

Allan and Fred both looked in the direction of the voice, and then turned back to one another, releasing their arms from around the other.

"You better go." Allan walked over to his horse.

Fred followed him to the horse and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Allan, you're a good man, please don't forget that."

Allan nodded and mounted his horse, he smirked down at Fred. "How can I remember that, when you didn't even remember what I said, before you left. You promised not to hit me." He smirked and rode off.

Nottingham Castle Dungeon

When Allan returned to Nottingham, he went straight to the dungeon to see if Aidan was alright. Allan got down the steps and looked to the cell-man.

"Leave us." Allan ordered.

"I don't take orders from you." The cell-man got to his feet a hobbled over.

"Take your break, go, before I throw you in with them." Allan raise his voice.

The cell-man sneered and hobbled off. Once Allan knew the man was gone, he walked up to the cell where Aidan lay.

"Are you alright?" Allan asked.

Rebecca and Seth looked to one another, wondering why he was being nice.

"What do you care?" Aidan coughed grinding his teeth together in anger.

"I'm not all bad." Allan pointed out.

Aidan used what strength was left to sit himself up. "You killed Annie." He growled.

Allan sighed and shook his head.

Aidan frowned, wondering why. "What?"

Allan heard the sound of footsteps and backed away from the cell. Gisborne entered the dungeon and stared at Allan.

"What are you doing?" Gisborne asked Allan.

Allan pointed to the cell with Aidan. "The Sheriff wants an army right, well I came to make sure we didn't loose one. You know its numbers that win wars."

Gisborne looked from Allan to the cell, he was silent for a moment and then turned back to Allan. "Come on."

Allan took a breath and followed Gisborne out of the dungeon.

The Outlaw's Camp

Fred and Robin arrived back at Camp, after taking a detour to talk about how she was feeling. Annie ran at Fred when they returned, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me you fainted?" Annie had a go at Fred.

"Its was a bit hard to even get one word out, when we saw you." Fred pointed out.

"Have you drank the vile yet?" Much asked, and everyone looked to Fred.

Fred knew the vile that was still full, sat in her trouser pocket. "Yeah, its doing wonders." Fred lied with a smile.

Annie frowned at Fred and she followed Fred to her bunk.

"You should have told me." Annie whispered to Fred.

"It was a nothing, I'm fine." Fred stared Annie straight in the eyes.

Annie frowned again, crossing her arms. "Then why is Star-Crystal darker?"

Fred took hold of the Star-Crystal and placed it inside her collar, so not to be easily seen. "I'm fine." Fred answered.

"You're lying." Annie pointed out, trying not to raise her voice.

"Annie, leave it." Fred said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Fred, tell me what's going on. You look ill half the time, you do't talk to me. What's going on?" Annie asked again.

Fred turned to Annie with anger in her eyes. "I said, leave it Annie." Fred climbed into her bunk and rolled onto one side, so that she wouldn't have to see Annie's concerned face.

Fred knew at some point she'd have to tell Annie about the life and death situation, but she didn't feel it was the right time, she knew Annie would freak and become a mother. Not long after everyone else had gone to bed, did Fred's mind suddenly become active, as the Star-Crystal turned red.

A woman ran through the forest, not far behind her was a Werewolf bounding after her. Suddenly the Werewolf vanished, but the woman kept running. The woman came to a small tree surrounded area, she stopped panting out of breath and unable to run for much longer, in her panic she scanned the tree line several times, and suddenly she screamed and jumped. Before her stood a man naked with dark-brown curly hair and a beard. The naked man grinned and his eyes flared ember. Suddenly the woman's body jolted, her face froze with shock, and slowly blood trickled out of her mouth. The naked man had punched his hand through the woman's chest, he ripped the heart from the woman's body and grinned.

Fred awoke her heart pounding in her chest and lifting from her bunk. Kade saw her and looked out from his bunk.

"Fred, what did you see?" Kade asked.

Fred swallowed her fear and they left the Camp, she explained it to him and they went in search of the place where it had happened, she had to know. When they came across the area, Fred followed each step the man had taken while he was running away, it wasn't long before they stopped -like hitting a wall- meeting the grim scent of blood. They found the body and Fred turned away, she couldn't believe this had happened and she'd watched it happen. Fred explained to Kade what the murder looked like, Fred knew that Kade had met him before, Kade filled Fred in and explained to her that she shouldn't try to find the man, that he was dangerous and cared for no one, but his son. He also told Fred that Aidan's mother had been on the run from Kanan, as Kanan wanted Aidan to be like him, but his mother wouldn't have it and so was killed for it.


	11. Relief, Truth & Danger

Nottingham Castle

"Allan!" Gisborne shouted opening Allan's bedroom door. "Get up!"

Allan dressed himself and met Gisborne in the courtyard. "What's going on?" Allan asked as he mounted his horse.

"A woman's been killed in Sherwood Forest." Gisborne answered.

Allan thought for a moment, as fear filled him, he'd seen Fred for a moment, she couldn't be the woman. In Sherwood there were four women at the moment that Allan knew of, Djaq, Marian, Fred and Annie, it couldn't be any of them, people always wandered through Sherwood. Allan prayed that he wouldn't find anyone he knew, he prayed he'd see Fred live again. He and Gisborne rode out with two guards behind them.

The Outlaw's Camp

Fred sat on her own wrapped up in a blanket, while Kade help Djaq make breakfast, across from Fred sat Robin who could see the tension between her and Annie. Much sat on Robin's left side with Annie next to him, while on his right side sat Will, Little John not too far from Fred's right hand side with Marian next to him. The Camp was silent, either Fred nor Annie even looked to one another, their eyes stayed directed at the ground. Robin looked to Marian and then to Little John, wanting to sigh, but holding it back. Know one knew what to do, each of them wanted to say something, but weren't sure how it would go.

Robin opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off before he could get a word out.

Kade turned and sighed, "I'm leaving."

Everyone, even Fred and Annie looked to Kade, confused as to why. Djaq's face was filled with despair.

"What about Aidan?" Will asked.

"I think, I might be able to get him out myself, I thank each of you for trying to help, but I don't wish my troubles upon any of you." Kade answered.

"We're going to help you, aren't we Robin?" Djaq looked to him.

Robin's head tilted and then Marian looked to him, he rose from his seat. "Look, Kade, we said we'd help you and we intend to keep that promise."

Kade bowed his head in thanks with a softly smile, slowly his eyes looked to Fred. Fred took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and stood up. She dropped the blanket and walked past Annie.

"I'm going to get some more fire wood, Annie you wanna come?" Fred pulled her cloak around her and looked to Annie.

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Allan, Gisborne and the two guards arrived where the woman had been killed, a crowd had already formed. Gisborne pushed his way through and swallowed his fear as she saw the heartless body. Allan saw the body, though his breakfast wanted to evacuate his stomach, he secretly sighed with relief to see it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Allan?" Gisborne yelled. "Somethings not right."

"You're telling me, her heart's missing." Allan joked.

Gisborne raised an eyebrow not impressed, Allan straightened his face and Gisborne continued. "The other bodies were malled, this killer is sending a message. He's threatening us."

"Us or the Sheriff." Allan asked.

"The Sheriff. Go back, tell the Sheriff and stay with him until I return." Gisborne ordered.

Allan nodded and walked back to his horse.

Not too far away from the scene of the crime, Annie and Fred were walking, collecting fire wood as they made their way in that direction.

"I know I can be a little panicky Fred, but you haven't looked that great for a while, I just want to keep you safe like you do for me." Annie softly smiled to Fred.

Fred sighed, "I know Annie. I don't want to hold you back, I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"You're not holding me back, Fred." Annie smiled, "You've made my life, exciting and full of adventure, and I'll do what I can to say thanks. My life was full of props and stage work, before I met crazy you."

"I'm crazy, have you met your drama friends, now their crazy." Fred laughed and Annie laughed with her. Fred paused and sighed, stopping an turning to Annie. "I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to worry, promise me you won't, you'll let me do this alone?"

Annie was confused for a moment, but the look on Fred's face told her the news wasn't going to be good and that she'd regret promising this. Annie took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I promise."

Fred knew she had to tell Annie, though she didn't want to, but Fred knew that if she didn't, she'd loose Annie. "The Star-Crystal tells one more thing. The reason why its going dark is because, I'm," Fred paused, the though was horrible and the taste of the words on her tongue were no better. "I'm get weaker." It seemed a easier way of say it.

"Weaker?" Annie frowned, concerned. "What does that mean?"

Fred met Annie's gaze, hoping she'd understand.

Annie shook her head and took a step backwards. "No." Annie said, not wanting it to be true. "No. You're messing with me."

"Annie, I'm not." Fred shook her head slightly.

"I'm not believing this, you're lying to me." Annie shook her head and walked off, dropping the fire wood.

"Annie?" Fred called after her, dropped her fire wood and ran after Annie.

They reached where the body was, the crowd was still there and so was Gisborne. Annie stopped when she saw the crowd.

"Is there what you saw, last night?" Annie asked Fred, as she and Kade had told the others about them coming across a body in the woods that morning.

"Yes." Fred sighed. "Look, Annie I'm sorry-"

"Its him." Annie froze.

"Him?" fred walked up beside her.

Annie stared at the man in leather, Gisborne. "I've seen his face before in your drawings, he was at the castle."

Fred followed Annie's gaze and saw that it was Gisborne. Fred's eyes widened. "Annie, we have to get out of here, we have to go back to the Camp." Fred grabbed Annie's arm.

"What?" Annie pushed Fred's hand off her arm.

"Annie, please, we have to go." Fred tugged on Annie's arm, and hit into someone.

Annie took a step back and stared at the guard Fred had bumped into. Fred stared up at the guard, fury in his eyes.

The guard grabbed Fred's wrist, grinding his teeth together, "Watch where you're going." He bellowed.

"What's going on here?" Gisborne marched over, Annie hid her head under the hood of her cloak.

"Nothing, sir, just some stupid girl, can't look where she's going." The guard threw Fred's wrist out of his hand.

Gisborne saw that it was Fred and turned to the guard, "Clear the crowd away, I'll deal with this."

The guard nodded and walked off. Fred wanted to leg it, but knew he would run after her.

"Is it really you?" Gisborne asked.

Fred lifted her head up and met his gaze. "Yes."

"You were half dead." Gisborne pointed out.

Fred sighed as Gisborne's eyes wandered to the cloaked woman next to Fred, Annie lifted her head and then looked away as he caught a glimpse of her.

"You're supposed to be dead?" Gisborne said with a low voice.

"She's my friend, Gisborne." Fred stepped in front of Annie.

"I should have guessed, he was once a member of Robin Hood." Gisborne took a breath. "Are you with them, still?"

"I move around." Fred answered.

"Why did you come back, if the Sheriff remember's you, he'll have you burnt or hung, or even worse." Gisborne pointed out with concern.

"What's worse then that?" Annie suddenly said, Fred and Gisborne both looked to her and she turned away. "Sorry."

"I have a friends locked inside Nottingham Dungeon, I have to save them." Fred answered.

Gisborne shook his head. "There is no one inside the dungeons."

"Maybe not Human." Fred raised her eyes brows. "Look, I know that you're the Sheriff's right hand, and I know that he's planing something. But they're my friends and I have to save them."

"Fred, you can't save them." Gisborne stared her straight in the eyes. "Its suicide, if you try."

"Then I will try. Gisborne, I'm not asking you to do anything, I will save them." Fred held her ground.

Gisborne knew he wasn't going to win, he looked behind him to the two guards moving the crowd away fro the body. Gisborne turned back to Fred. "Tell me you're safe?"

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"Someone was killed last night, where are you staying?" Gisborne asked.

"In the Forest." Fred answered.

Gisborne shook his head. "No. Its too dangerous out here, come to Nottingham with me, I'll hide you and your friend and keep you safe inside the castle."

"I'm in more danger in Nottingham, then I am out here." Fred pointed out. "And anyway, if I go with you, I'll still break them out and I'll leave."

"Fred. There's a killer on the loose, you'll be safer in Nottingham, maybe the Sheriff wouldn't remember you, if you wear you're cloak all the time or something to cover your face." Gisborne placed his hands on her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "Please, you'll be safer there."

Annie watched Fred with Gisborne, there was a connection between them, as if they were friends, Gisborne obviously had feelings for Fred and she had some towards him, however her's weren't as strong.

"I'm sorry Gisborne. I have to go." Fred sighed and turned away.


	12. Fear Of Loosing

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Fred was making her way back, forgetting all about the fire wood, Annie tried her best to keep up.

"Fred stop." Annie called to her friend in front.

Fred stopped and turned back to Annie. "What?"

"Fred, he could keep you safe, inside the castle you'll be fed proper meals, everything, you could get your strength back." Annie pointed out.

"Annie, its not that simple, this isn't a illness, its me." Fred met her gaze.

"Fred, you need all the help you can get."

"Annie, see the realism in all of this, its not something that can easily be cured, I can have a Vision, just by thinking about something, or doing something, for all I know, I could drop to my knees know and my heart stops." Fred shouted, "I'm being realistic."

"Realistic. If you haven't noticed, we can jump back and fourth through time, realism has gone out the window." Annie pointed out.

"Why do you give a crap, Annie?" Fred shouted.

"Because I don't want to loose you." Annie shouted back.

For a moment the two girls were silent, unsure of what to say next, Fred hating herself and Annie wanting to hit her.

"Fred, please consider this? At least do that, for me." Annie sighed and walked past her.

The Outlaw's Camp

Fred and Annie returned to the Camp, Fred deiced she was going to rest and so took to her bunk for a lie down, but soon after she fell asleep her new power took hold.

Allan stood in the Forest where he'd Fred had left all those years ago, he held the reins of his horse in hand, looking around. His horse suddenly began to pull back and panic, Allan held on tight trying to restrain the horse, but lost his grip and the horse ran off. Allan spun round as a bone chill howl roared through the darkening sky. Allan stood froze for a moment, before a snarling came from behind him. Allan turned and everything turned to black.

Fred's eyes snapped open and she lifted from her bed, she instantly pulled the Star-Crystal out from under her top and saw that it was clouded, so the event hadn't happen yet, but it would soon and Fred could feel it. Fred jumped off her bunk and grabbed her cloak.

"Fred what's wrong?" Annie rose to her feet as fred past her to exit the Camp.

"I have to go." Fred ignored the question.

Kade took a gentle hold on Fred's arm and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Fred swallowed some of her fear and looked to Will, Annie, she then looked to Robin and Marian, as they held hands. Will, Kade and Annie followed Fred's gaze to Robin and Marian.

Fred shook her head, "I have to go." She said once more and ran out.

Much rose to his feet and Annie tried to run out after her, but Kade stopped her.

"Let her go." Kade softly said to Annie.

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Fred reached the spot where she and Allan had met last time, and there he stood like in her Vision, she looked to the sky as it grew dark. Fred ran down the hill and to Allan, he smiled happy to see her, when Fred reached Allan she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Allan knew why he was there, on the off chance he'd see her there, and he was happy to see her, but he was confused as to why she was holding him so tightly.

"Thank god you're alright." Fred whispered.

"Not being funny, aren't I supposed to be saying that?" Allan smirked.

Fred pulled her head back and met his gaze. "What?"

"When I heard about the woman being killed, I got scared." Allan admitted.

Fred was silent, she knew she cared for him more then she'd like to admit, but she hadn't been sure if it was the same for him, now she knew. Fred softly smiled.

Allan looked away and then smirked. "Alright, don't get emotional." He laughed and then paused. "Now I'm not physic or anything, but I'm guessing you are, if you knew I was here."

Fred had to tell Allan, she couldn't keep all this from him. But before she could even open her mouth, Allan's horse bunked and began to panic. Fred released Allan and he walked over to his horse, trying to calm it down and hold on to it. Fred scanned the tree line around them, she knew the Werewolf was out there, her body was calm, and her heart was slowing. Her fear wasn't of the creature, it was of loosing Allan, and it hurt more.

"Sorry Fred, I don't know what's gotten into the stupid thing." Allan laughed, holding on to the reins of the horse.

"Allan, get on the horse." Fred turned to him.

"What?" He looked to her.

"I said, get on the horse and go." Fred ran over to him and the horse.

"Why, what's going on?" Allan stared at her. Suddenly the howl roared through the darkening sky. Allan mounted his horse and held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

Fred stared up at him, her idea had to be the distraction, she wanted him safe, what did it matter if she was, she was dying anyway.

"Come with me." Allan said again.

Fred took hold of his hand and she jumped onto the back of the horse, wrapping her arms around Allan. They raced off, trying to escape the continuos howls that followed, sending ripples of icy chills up their spines. But they wouldn't get far before they were thrown from the horse. Allan and Fred hit the ground with agonizing impact, Fred lifted her face from the ground, she was dizzy as she stared at the black beast ripping apart the horse. Her hearing was slightly muffled, but slowly her sight and hearing returned, she remembered Allan and turned her head to see him, lying on the ground. She had to squint to see why he wasn't moving. Fred's eyes widened, she knew she couldn't run to him, but she had to get to him. Fred carefully crawled over to him when she reached him, she rolled him onto his side.

Allan ground his teeth and moaned as she did. Through the left side of his chest close to his heart, Allan had been impaled with a thick branch. Fred's hands slowly shook with fear and she wanted to cry, she knew this was her fault.

"I'm so sorry Allan." Fred whispered.

Allan moaned again, his breaths short and wheezy. Fred wanted to pull the branch out, but like they said in most fills, it would only speed up the death. Fred froze when she heard the snarl, she turned her head and saw the Werewolf, snarling and baring its white fangs at her. A tear fell down Fred's cheek, she felt weak, defenseless, and knowing it was only a matter of time before they'd both pass, her body shut down and she sat there staring into the ember eyes of the beast. The Werewolf leant backwards, ready to pounce, Fred's watched as its paws left the ground and moved closer towards her through the air, her eyes were about to shut, when suddenly from her right another Werewolf, but more of a golden-blonde colour tackled the dark-one in mid-air. Fred turned to watch as the two Werewolves fought one another, eventually the dark-one vanished as two more Werewolves appeared either side of Fred and Allan's body. The golden-blonde Wolf walked over and stared Fred in the eyes.

"Elijah?" Fred whispered holding her hand up to him, and the blonde Werewolf bowed its head and pressed its muzzle to her hand. Fred looked to Allan's cooling body and then turned back to Elijah. "He's hurt, I don't know what to do."

Before anything could happen, Fred noticed the dark-Wolf out of the corner of her, she felt her heart race and as it lunged for them, Fred, Allan and Wolf Elijah were all transported to a field, the sun shone down on them, it was midday. Elijah threw his head around, panicked by the sudden change in scenery. Fred looked around, noticed a hut in the middle of the field and looked up to Elijah.


	13. A Choice Of Love

The Hut

Fred pushed the door of the empty hut open, there was a single bed, a bowl of fresh water with a cloth, a table with food and water, while on the back of a chair hung some men's clothes. Elijah transformed back into his Human form, Fred handed him the clothing and he dressed himself, to then help Fred carry Allan into the hut and onto the bed. Fred sat at the bed side, ready to pull the branch out of Allan's chest.

"Fred." Elijah stopped her, taking her shaking hands in his. "Let me?" Elijah met Fred's gaze, she nodded and moved away. Elijah knelt down and carefully pulled the branch out from Allan's chest, his body jolted as he it came out, and Allan coughed. Elijah rose to his feet, threw the branch to the floor and stepped over to Fred, placing one hand on her shoulder. "We can only make him comfortable, now."

Elijah helped Fred take Allan's shirt off, so that she could clean the wound with the fresh water and cloth, Elijah sat at the table watching as Fred cleaned Allan's wound and made him comfortable. Once Fred had cleaned his wound she stayed sat beside his bed, wishing he'd open his eyes and make a joke, he lay there so still and calm, though sometimes he'd cough and splutter, and each time he didn't Fred got worried.

"Fred?" Elijah approached her, Fred turned to see a letter in his hand. "This was on the table for you."

"What?" Fred asked confused, Elijah handed it too her and she stepped outside for a moment to read it.

Fred,

Its strange writing to you, after all we are the same. Allan will die, unless you help him. What I'm about to tell you could conflict you in a grim way, I understand choices are hard, but how can you choice when love is involved? When I say that it will conflict you, I mean that you'll ground weaker. If you wish to save Allan, then remember when you wanted something so much, you must be willing to give something for it.

To save Allan you must place your hand over his wound and heal him, I know it sounds simple and it is, but healing is a tricky and painful business. When you heal him, you'll weaken as you'll give part of yourself to heal him.

I wish I could help more, but I know I can't. Love is the one thing you shouldn't run from, but time can make one another see the light better. And one more thing, you shouldn't be scared of death.

Walker

Fred ran back into the hut, pushing the letter into her pocket and stared at Allan's body, she knew what she had to do, slowly she approached him. Elijah watched as Fred knelt down next to the bed, she stroked Allan's face and leant her head to his to whisper into his ear.

"Please come back to me." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Slowly she placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes, focusing on healing him. Elijah watched with deep focus as Fred held her hand over Allan's wound, her head tilted down, in deep thought, wishing Allan to heal. Elijah jumped to his feet, when suddenly Fred's body jerked.

"Fred?" Elijah asked, unsure of what was going on.

Fred's eye locked shut, as her body jerked again, and again, and again, and then froze. Fred's eyes opened, she felt nothing, no pain, if anything she felt healthy, stronger. She lifted her head and stared at Allan's wound, slowly it began to heal. Elijah sat himself back down, relieved to see that Fred was alright, he saw the smile grow and light up Fred's face, and it made him think of his family, his wife Rebecca and son Seth, how happy he and Rebecca had been when they found out about Seth, when they had him and all the time they once had together.

The sweet and clam silence was soon broken, when a knock came at the hut door. Fred and Elijah turned, wondering who it could be.

"Fred, its Roslyn, my sister told me you were here. We need to talk." Roslyn spoke through the door.

Fred left Elijah to watch over Allan, while she stepped out into the field to talk with Roslyn.

"I know what you've done for Allan, and I know about the colliding memories." Roslyn started. "You're not taking it easy."

"I had to save him." Fred met her gaze.

"I know." Roslyn sighed, as if she understood.

Fred thought for a moment, and then looked up to Roslyn. "Can I ask you something, its probably a stupid question?" Fred asked, and Roslyn nodded. "Why didn't he heal when we traveled through the Gateway, it healed me last time?"

"You know the answer Fred." Roslyn smiled.

"Because he's not a Keeper." Fred answered her own question, Roslyn nodded. "He's healed, so why don't I feel weaker?" Fred asked.

"You will, maybe not now, but you will and it will take its toll." Roslyn honestly answered. Roslyn took a breath. "You really think you're going to loose this fight, don't you?"

"I'm weak and if I'm going to get weaker, then yes. I'm going to loose." Fred admitted.

Roslyn sighed, and then put on a smirk. "Go, be with him. If this is all the time you have left, go. You know Annie had a point, you could be safe, even if it is for the last few days of your life." Roslyn tilted her head.

Fred ran back into the hut, Allan was still lying their, he was breathing, and he was completely healed, maybe he'd wake, when it effected her, she thought to herself. Fred took a breath and climbed onto the bed and laid herself next to Allan, though space was limited. She placed her head next to his shoulder and wrapped on arm around him, as if this was their last time together.

An hour passed, Allan's eyes hesitantly opened, he looked around finding himself in a bed, inside a hut, he looked down at his chest, to where he'd been impaled, but there was nothing, not even a scar, Allan then turned his head to the right of him, following the arm that lay across his bare torso, up to Fred lying next to him. A smile grew on Allan's face, seeing her there next to him. At first he thought he might have been dreaming, but he remembered the attack, he remember her asking him to return to her and he remembered feeling the gentle kiss on his cheek. Fred slowly woke up and rubbed her cheek on his head, tilting her head up and opening her eyes to see Allan smirking.

"Not being funny, you kissed me." Allan smirked.

Fred smirked back, "I thought you were dying."

"That's the only reason?" Allan kept his smirk, but it dropped when Elijah cleared his throat, still sitting at the table. Allan and Fred laughed.

Fred sat herself up and smiled down at Allan. "Its good to have you back." She climbed off, Allan carefully sat himself up and sat with his legs over the edge, so that Fred could sit next to him.

"How is it I don't have a scratch on me?" Allan finally asked.

Fred looked to Elijah, who looked back at her. Fred turned to Allan, as Elijah rose up from his chair and left the house for a while, so that Fred could explain everything to Allan, however it wasn't everything, she kept one thing from him, the weakening of her body. Fred knew that if she was going to loose the fight between her and the weakness, she'd want every moment to not be about her, she wanted everything to real and full of life, if Allan knew she was dying, he'd turn into Annie, watching over her like a mother, so she kept it hidden.

Allan exhaled deeply, when Fred finished. Allan was speechless, it hadn't changed his feelings for her, it was just surprising.

"Allan?" Fred asked, concerned as he wasn't saying anything.

"Its a lot." Allan admitted.

Fred nodded, "I know." Fred sighed, "I better get us all back."

Fred rose to her feet, but before she could walk off, Allan took one of her hands in his, and stood himself up, meeting her gaze.

"Thank you." Allan softly smiled, before putting his shirt back on.

Elijah, Allan and Fred all walked back to the spot they'd appeared in. Fred closed her eyes, and before them appeared a Gateway. Fred smiled at Allan and Elijah as they stared at it in amazement. Elijah and Allan followed Fred through the Gateway, Fred and Allan said goodbye and he left for Nottingham, while Elijah escorted Fred back tot Camp, while they made their way, Elijah told her about how he knew where she was.

"So you've been following me the entire time?" Fred asked him.

"Pretty much." Elijah admitted. "I said I'd come to your aid whenever."

Fred smiled, "I didn't think you meant, you'd be watching over me all the time."

Fred and Elijah arrived at the Camp, everyone rose to their feet when Elijah and Fred entered the Camp. Annie was the first to rush over to her, hugging her and telling her how worried she was. Marian, Djaq and Much were next to hug Fred. They could all see that Fred was happy, why they didn't really ask, but as long as she was they were, but things would take a turn for the worst. Fred was introducing Elijah and telling Annie that she had gone through a Gateway was perfectly fine, but she spoke too soon as at that moment, Fred's eyes suddenly slammed shut, her body collapsed to the floor and her body jerked continuously.


	14. Not Immortal

Locksley House

Fred's eyes slowly opened, her body felt heavy, her arms and legs too weak to move, her sight more blurred then before and colours looking more grey, her head ached as if she'd been battered repeated over the head. She rolled her head to the right to see a wooden door and a wooden beside table, she rolled her head to the left and saw a window with closed curtains. She heard the twist of the door handle and turned to see who it was, a blur of black entered the room and stood next to the bed, while someone else in more brownish clothes knelt down next to the bed and checked her pulse. Fred moaned and tried to lift her hand to push him away, but her hand hardly moved.

Gisborne the man in all black, closed the bedroom door and walked round to the other side of the bed. "Its alright." He assured Fred.

"Your friend is running a high fever." The Physician said, pressing his hand to Fred's forehead. "She's weak, her pulse is slowly, but her body is trying to fight the fever."

"What are you saying?" Gisborne asked the Physician.

"I'm saying, she doesn't have long, maybe a few more days." The Physician rose to his feet.

Gisborne nodded, "Thank you."

The Physician bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gisborne looked down at Fred, "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

Fred coughed a little, feeling a dim ripple of strength in her voice. "Where am I?" She moaned with a low volume.

"You're at Locksley House, my home. You said, you wouldn't be safe at the Castle, so I thought, you'd be safer here." Gisborne answered.

A knocked came at the door and in walked Elijah, he smiled when he saw Fred was awake.

"You're friend insisted that he stay and look after you." Gisborne softly smiled at Fred, while Elijah stood by the door. "I have to go to Nottingham, I'm trusting you to stay here."

Fred conjured up a smile, once he saw it, he bowed his head to Elijah and left.

The Outlaw's Camp

Annie and Kade returned without Fred and Elijah, everyone rose to welcome them back.

"Where's Fred?" Will asked.

"She's safe." Annie answered, lowering her gaze.

Kade sighed. "Fred is in a place, where she can get help."

"Can we see her?" Much asked.

Annie shook her head, "No. Fred's ill, really really ill. She-" Thinking about it hurt, realizing that her friend was indeed dying, hurt more. Annie walked past them, not finishing her sentence, she went straight to her bunk to hide, wishing non of this to be real.

Robin sighed, "Poor Fred."

"What?" Much looked to Robin. It wasn't that Much didn't understand, it was more that he didn't want to understand. Much loved Fred like family, and couldn't bare to think that he'd loose her. "No."

"She can't die." Will added, agreeing with Much in a way.

"Will, she's not Immortal." Robin pointed out.

Will took a step backwards, "She can't die." He said again. "This is Fred we're talking about. Don't you remember, she was the girl who fought guards, the Sheriff and Gisborne, she got into trouble and fought back, when we need her she's there, and right now she needs us. She's been tortured and still fought back, she was half dead when we last saw, and she came, without a scratch on her. This Fred, she'll beat this and she'll walk back here and make a joke about it." A tear rolled down Will's cheek, as the other's eyes began to fill with water. "Fred's not going to die. She won't." Will finished and marched out the Camp.

Nottingham

Gisborne arrived at the gate of the castle and was greeted by Allan. "Where were you last night?" Gisborne asked Allan, dismounting from his horse.

"Don't I ever gat a break?" Allan smirked.

"No." Gisborne past him, stopped and then turned to Allan. "You wanna break, do this for me and you can have one. Go and buy some flowers and bring them to Locksley House at noon."

"Flowers?" Allan frowned, "Who you expecting?" Allan smirked.

"Allan." Gisborne raised an eyebrow.

Allan nodded and walked out into the village. He had no idea why Gisborne wanted flowers, didn't even know how many or what kind, but doing this simple enough task would get him a break, one that meant he could go and hopefully see Fred, at least he thought. Allan was looking over flowers in the market of the village just outside of Nottingham, when Will walked up beside him.

"Flowers?" Will asked, his eyes red from crying.

Allan looked around, wondering if this was a trick and that Robin was round the next corner, when he saw no one he turned to Will.

"What you doing here?" Allan asked.

Will sniffed and shrugged, "Wandering."

"Are you alright Will?" Allan asked, after all they had been friends once.

Will took in a deep breath, sniffing as he did and nodded.

"You don't look it." Allan added.

Will looked up into the sky as his eyes began to fill with water once again. "Its Fred, she back."

Allan frowned, "Isn't that a good thing."

Will sniffed and lowered his head as a tear trickled down his cheek. "She's dying."

Allan's eyes widened, "What? No, not Fred."

Will wiped his tears away and looked to Allan. "I'm sorry Allan, I would have told you, but know Robin."

Allan bought a hand full of flowers and made his way back to the Castle, he placed them in his room, until noon.

Locksley House

Allan arrived at the house, dismounted the horse with the flowers in hand and approached the two guards stationed outside.

"Flower delivery for Gisborne." Allan uncomfortably smirked, he couldn't turn his thoughts away from Fred.

"Go in." One of the guards said, allowing Allan in, however they didn't tell Allan that Gisborne wasn't back yet.

"Gisborne?" Allan called out, seeing no one around, and hearing the creak of a upstairs floor board, Allan made his way up stairs. "Gisborne, I've got your flowers." Allan called out when he reached the top of the stairs. Still no answer, so Allan followed the passage, straight down the passage was Gisborne's room, however there were two other rooms, one was a spare room. Allan was passing the spare room when he heard the floor board inside the room creak. Allan turned and took hold of the handle to open the door. "Gisborne, I've got your-" Allan's eyes widened as he saw Fred's body on the bed, and Elijah sitting at the side of the bed.

"Allan?" Gisborne's voice came from downstairs. Gisborne came up the stairs and found Allan frozen in the doorway of the spare room. Gisborne took the flowers from Allan, "Thank you Allan, you can wait downstairs."

Allan backed out from the doorway, Gisborne stepped into the room and closed the door. Allan now feeling lost and empty drifted toward the stairs, unable to even think or process, he stumbled down the stairs and dropped into a corner, he couldn't cry, as he couldn't process it. Gisborne came down the stairs and stared at Allan in the corner.

"Allan, I need your help." Gisborne informed him, Allan's head slowly looked to meet his gaze. "Fred's ill, very ill. The Physician tells me she's not going to last long. I know you knew her. Help me keep her safe here, help keep her hidden from the Sheriff. Please?"


	15. Tears Of Reason

The Outlaw's Camp

Annie lay in her bunk, trying to sleep wishing it was all was a dream, but nothing worked, she cried into her pillow and no one, not even Much could do anything to help. Much, Marian, Robin, Djaq, Little John and Kade all sat together, unsure how to help Annie, suddenly in the middle of them a small white light began to grow, everyone jumped back.

"What is it?" Much asked.

"Its a light." Little John pointed out.

"Its growing." Djaq added.

Everyone moved back as it grew. Little John held his staff up, while Djaq and Much held up their swords, and Robin aimed his arrow through his bow. The light stopped growing and through the light walked out a woman with auburn hair. Roslyn.

"Who are you?" Much asked, slightly scared.

Annie heard the fuss and climbed off her bunk, she frowned when she saw Roslyn. "What are you doing?"

"I came to find you." Roslyn rose an eye brow.

"You know her, Annie?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Annie answered, they put their weapons away and Roslyn rolled her eyes. Annie took a few steps forward. "Why are you here?"

"Annie, do you not think, you and Fred have messed with time enough, tells talk outside." Roslyn tilted her head and exited the Camp.

Annie took a breath and followed Roslyn out.

"I understand Fred is dying, but more will if you don't save them." Roslyn pointed out. "You got Aidan caught, Robin Hood and his Merry Men were supposed to free all the Werewolves with the help of Kade and Aidan, now its you. You have to help them, other wise, history will change."

"Can't you do anything?" Annie asked.

"Annie, I can't. I hate to place blame, but you and Fred messed this up, now you have to put it right." Roslyn bluntly but honestly answered.

"And what about Fred? Can't you help her, give her something?" Annie asked, her voice growing in volume.

"I'm sorry Annie, I can't help her. Fred has to do this herself." Roslyn answered.

"What?" Annie shouted, now everyone in the Camp could hear Annie. "She's dying, she can't fight it, its not a bloody a disease. Fred's dying and we can't see her or help her. You're seriously telling me that we as great and powerful beings, can't save her, there's no cure, nothing?"

"Annie, we can't save everyone." Roslyn's voice rose in volume.

"What help are you then, if you can't save her. My best friend is dying and you're telling me there's you or I or anyone can do to help her." Annie shouted.

Roslyn without warning grabbed Annie by her top. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you. I couldn't save my sister, and you can't save Fred. You can't save her, you can't save everyone. When you realize that, maybe you'll save a few to make up for each loss. But we are not Gods, we don't control life and death." Roslyn shouted at the top of her lungs. She paused and lowered her voice, grinding her teeth together. "Fred will save herself, if she's strong enough. We can't do anything." Roslyn released Annie and a Gateway appeared behind her. "We can't save everyone, remember that." Roslyn disappeared through the light of the Gateway and it closed.

Annie thought Roslyn's words over, she was right, Annie couldn't save Fred, she had to move on and do what Fred would have done, she knew she had to save Aidan and the others. Annie walked back into Camp and they began making a plan to save the Werewolves.

Locksley House

Elijah made his way down the stairs and found Allan standing by one of the windows staring out at the village. Elijah leant against the window frame, Allan didn't even look to him.

"There's a reason why she didn't tell you." Elijah pointed out.

Allan lowered his head and then turned to Elijah. "And what that's?" Allan asked calmly.

"She loves you, she didn't want to hurt you." Elijah answered.

"And you know all this, she told all of this?" Allan asked.

Elijah shook his head, "No. I know she does."

Allan turned to look back out the window. "Right." He huffed.

"I'm married, my wife and son are in your dungeon. Seth is our only son, however before we got lucky with him, we had two other chances of having children." Elijah paused. "My wife was attacked and she lost the baby, the second time, when she lost it, she didn't tell me, because she knew how I'd react. When she then discovered that she pregnant with Seth, she didn't tell me, I found out. My wife didn't tell me, because she was scared of my reaction, maybe I wouldn't have gotten angry, maybe because I would have broke down. There are thousands reason, but she told me why, because she loved me and didn't was to ruin things for us. She wanted things to be perfect for us, maybe that's why Fred kept it from you."

Allan looked to Elijah out of the corner of his eye.

Elijah sighed, "Talk to her, tell her how you feel." Elijah patted Allan on the back and walked off up stairs, back to Fred's room.

Allan sighed, dropped his head and followed Elijah up.

"I want to walk." Fred moaned, feeling the pain in her muscles return, knowing that they would possibly work now.

"You have to rest, Fred." Gisborne pointed out.

"I'm not a baby, please, I want to walk, at least stand for a moment." Fred pleaded.

A knock came at the door and Elijah walked in with Allan behind him. Fred had been a sleep when Allan turned up, so she had no idea that he'd seen her, and so she froze when she saw him enter the room.

"Make sure she rests, I have to go back to Nottingham." Gisborne told Elijah, and then turned to Allan. "Allan, the Black Knights are coming tonight, I join us at the Castle when you can." Gisborne left.

"I'll leave you two for a moment. I'll be at the end of the passage." Elijah bowed his head and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Fred felt cold inside, she hadn't told Allan and now with him standing there, she hated herself. She could see the fear and sorrow in his eyes. The two of them stood silent for a moment or two.

"I'm-" Fred began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allan interrupted.

"-sorry." Fred finished. Fred swallowed her fear, staring up at Allan from the bed she sat in. "I was scared."

"Of what?" Allan asked calmly, unsure whether to shout or cry.

"I kept it Annie, because I knew how she'd react and sure enough I was right. I don't want people to crowd around me and tell me everything going to be okay, I don't want people waiting on hand and foot and telling me they're sorry. If this is anyone's fault its mine." Fred paused. "When I saw you alive last night and not malled like in my Vision, I felt whole and felt complete happiness. I thought about telling you, but I didn't want everything to suddenly revolve around me and about how I was feeling. I wanted things to be...perfect, even for a little while."

"But?" Allan lowered his gaze to the floor.

"But then the healing catch hit me, and I ended up here." Fred answered.

Allan looked Fred over, she hadn't moved from the bed, however she was sitting up. "Can you move?"

Fred shrugged. "I'm not paralyzed yet."

"What does that mean?" Allan met her gaze.

"Allan, please don't focus on me." Fred shook her head. "I'm sorry, I kept it from you."

Allan took a deep breath, still unsure at to how to react. "Why Gisborne?"

Fred looked to the floor and then back to Allan. "After the woman was killed, Gisborne saw me, he offered to keep me and Annie safe in the castle, I wouldn't go there because of the Sheriff, and when I collapsed, I guess Annie told Elijah and he brought me here." Fred paused. "I know Gisborne isn't the best choice, and he's not a friend of Robin's, but it keeps me from having to see the same look your giving me of Much or Will or anyone else's face. I understand you guys care for me, but I can't deal with it. Just having you look at me like that, hurts. It hurts more then know, more then it would if Robin or Marian were here. So please, stop."

"How can I, Fred, I-" Allan stopped as water filled his eyes, turning them even bluer. "I-"

Fred shook her head, "You don't have to." Fred's eyes began to water, a tear trickled down the side of her face as she slightly smiled at Allan. "Will you do something for me?" Fred asked, Allan sniffed and nodded. "Will you just hold me?"

Allan nodded and stepped up to the bed, he carefully climbed in next to her, placing one arm under her neck and hold her, she cuddled up to him and held onto his shirt with one hand as a tear trickled down her face. Allan with his free hand wiped it away and stroked a piece of hair behind her ear.


	16. The Black Knights

Nottingham Castle

Gisborne stood behind the Sheriff as the Black Knights rode into the Castle courtyard.

The Sheriff held out his hands, "My friends, welcome to Nottingham." The Sheriff walked his fellow Black Knight inside, but just before he did, he turned to Gisborne. "Go and fetch one of the Dogs from the dungeon."

Gisborne sighed and did as he was told. He made his way down to the dungeon and asked the cell-man to get one of them out, and it just so happened to be Aidan. Aidan's hands were put in shackles as well as his feet, Gisborne took hold of Aidan's arm and took him up to the hall, where the Black Knights were feasting and waiting. Gisborne placed Aidan in the middle of the hall and stepped back.

"I thought we were capturing Dogs, Beasts, not boys." One of the Black Knights chuckled.

At the back of Aidan's throat a growl rumbled, loud enough for ht Black Knights to here and turn to him.

"I think we've wasted our time, look at him, he's a boy, not a Beast. Richard would cut him down in seconds." One of the Black Knight's argued, staring down the table at the others.

"Any chance of a demonstration?" Another chuckled.

"Tomorrow, we shall have our demonstration. But for tonight we shall drink and sleep." The Sheriff sneered, then looked to Gisborne and then waved his hand, telling Gisborne to take Aidan away.

Gisborne rolled his eyes and did as he was told, he escorted Aidan back down to the dungeon. Gisborne unshackled Aidan himself and placed him back into his cell, then left. Seth jumped to his feet and ran to Aidan, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, I'm alright." Aidan laughed.

Seth looked up at Aidan and Rebecca warmly smiled.

"What did they want?" Rebecca asked.

Aidan shrugged, Seth took his hand and they walked over to join Rebecca. "They wanted to see what they were using for an army." Aidan paused. "They weren't impressed."

"I doubt that will make them release us." Rebecca noted.

Aidan leant his head back against the bars of the cell. "There's going to be a demonstration tomorrow, of us and what we can do."

Every Werewolf in the cells turned as they heard the news.

"They're going to make us Change?" One said.

"They're going to make us fight?" Another said.

Aidan looked around. "I'm not sure, but that's what I think."

"They'll make us fight one another, if they can." Someone pointed out.

"They'll probably make us kill." Another added.

Panicked whispers filled the dungeon. "They can't. We won't kill." Some called out.

"And we won't." Aidan climbed to his feet."We are not Animals, we are not Dogs, and we are certainly not killers." Aidan announced. "They can not make us fight, and tomorrow when they place us inside the cages, we shall not fight."

The men in the cells shook on the bars and cheered, as if freedom was already theirs.

The Outlaw's Camp

Kade lay wake in his bunk, he knew Kanan would kill again and again, until he got Aidan, but how could Kade give Aidan to him, he loved him like a son, he couldn't let him go. Kade knew the plan for tomorrow, but was scared he'd loose friends, that he'd loose Djaq. He'd already lost one wife and a child, he couldn't bare to loose anyone else. He had to do this alone. Kade climbed out of his bunk, picked up his things and left the Camp. He hadn't gotten very far before he stopped, hearing footsteps following him.

"Who's there?" Kade asked turning around.

From out of the darkness appeared Djaq. "Why are you leaving?"

Kade sighed, "Go back to the Camp, its not safe out here." Kade turned away and kept walking.

Djaq followed Kade, "Why are you leaving, tomorrow we save Aidan." She pointed out.

Kade turned back to Djaq. "Thank you for all your help, but I can't watch anymore die over my mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Djaq said, Kade turned away and kept walking, so she followed. "What mistakes?"

"Aidan's mother was dead, I found him and took him in, that wasn't a mistake. My mistake was keeping him after I was approached by his father." Kade answered.

"His father?"

"His father is the one behind the killing. He's going to keep killing people until I hand Aidan over to him. That is why I must leave." Kade continued. "I can't put you all at risk."

"We put ourselves at risk everyday, what makes this time so different?" Djaq pointed out.

Kade stopped and turned to her. "Because I care about you." Kade took a breath and dropped his head for a moment, before lifting it back up and meeting her gaze. "I've already lost a wife and a child. I can't loose anyone else and especially not you, that is why I must leave and you must go back tot he Camp, before Kanan sees you with me. He'll use you against me, he'll kill you, so go back."

Djaq was speechless for a moment. "I lost a brother, I've lost a friend, I do not want to loose you." Djaq placed her hands on Kade's face and stared him straight in the eyes. "Do not go."

"I can't risk you." Kade whispered.

"Then let me take care of myself." Djaq whispered back, and kissed him.

They unlocked their lips and stared at one another, Kade knew he should go, but now he didn't want to. At that moment they heard the snap of twigs behind Kade. Kade spun round putting one arm in front of Djaq, defending her. Kade's eyes scanned the darkness, two ember eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Is that one of them?" Djaq asked Kade.

"That's him, that's Kanan. When I tell you to run, Djaq, run and go back to the Camp. Remember this, to kill their kind use silver or chop the head off." Kade whispered.

"What about you?" Djaq took hold of Kade's arm.

"I'll hold him off." Kade answered.

"How?"

Kade lifted his left hand up, "Like this." Suddenly a ball of fire appeared in Kade's hand and he threw it at the ember eyes.

The fire light a bush, which in turn lit up the area. Kade scanned the surrounding darkness, searching for the ember eyes. Kade noticed the eyes moving closer to him at a great speed.

"Djaq run." Kade ordered, as Djaq left Kade's side, Kade was tackled by the Beast.

Kade held both his hand out and suddenly the Werewolf flew backwards and collided with a tree. Kade jumped to his feet and held his ground, pulling a silver knife from his belt.

"Come on, Kanan." Kade ground his teeth.

Kanan snarled, baring his ivory-white fangs, as he circled Kade. Kanan snapped his jaws and charged towards Kade, who held out one hand again and shot a fire ball. Kanan dodge it, but it drew the attention of some passing guards on horse back. Kanan circled back round and charged again at Kade, Kanan tackled Kade to the ground as the guard yelled and drew closer. Kanan snapped his jaws, only inches away from Kade's face. Kade stabbed Kanan in the shoulder of his left front leg and he yelped, the guards rode over and Kanan disappeared into the darkness.

"Stop Warlock." The guards shouted, pulling out their swords and holding them up tot Kade's throat.

Kade dropped the knife, the guards tied his hand and then to the horse, they rode off with Kade.

Nottingham Castle

The guards with Kade, met Gisborne on the steps of the Castle in the courtyard.

"We found this Warlock sir." The guards threw Kade to his knees.

"We have no space in the dungeon." Gisborne barked.

Through the doors of the Castle, the Sheriff walked out. "What's going on Gisborne?"

"These guards found a Warlock, my lord." Gisborne informed him.

"Tie him to a stake, we can have a burning at the demonstration tomorrow." The Sheriff grinned and walked back inside.


	17. A Broken Heart

Locksley House

Gisborne returned to Locksley house, Elijah was upstairs with Fred while Allan was downstairs, getting a fresh bowl of water and a clean cloth, to cool Fred down. Gisborne walked up stairs, and knocked on the door before entering. Elijah sat next to the bed, Fred was awake and half smiled when Gisborne entered, she was sitting up, and looked slightly healthier.

"How do you feel?" Gisborne asked.

Fred looked to Elijah and then back to Gisborne with a warm smile. "I feel a little better, I've tried to walk."

"I told you not to." Gisborne pointed out and approached the bed.

"I'm stubborn, what can I say." Fred smiled.

"May I speak with Fred alone?" Gisborne asked looking to Elijah.

Elijah bowed his head rubbed Fred's arm and left.

"Thank you for the flowers, Allan told me they were from you." Fred pointed to them on the bedside table.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like." Gisborne admitted.

"They're lovely, thank you." Fred softly said.

Gisborne sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Fred's hands in his. "Fred, I know you're friends with Robin Hood, and that makes me the villain.-"

"You're not-"

"Please let me finish." Gisborne continued, and lifted his eyes from their hands and met hers. "I have cared for very few people, but you are one of them. When I saw you in the dungeon last year, I wanted to help, I felt something I had only ever felt once, but I ignored my feelings. And when I saw you on the North Road, during the fight, I couldn't believe you were still alive. I felt all those feelings filling me again." Gisborne paused, turning his gaze back to their hands. "And now that you're-" Gisborne paused, unable to say it. "I have to tell you." Gisborne paused again and lifted his gaze to meet hers.

Fred's eyes sighed and she shook her head slightly not wanting to hear this, knowing she was dying.

"I love you, Fred." Gisborne finished.

Fred was speechless, she cared about Gisborne, but how was she to react, she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to break his heart, but she couldn't tell him a lie, she cared for him, but didn't love him the way he loved her. Sitting there in silence and knowing that he was about to loose her, Gisborne lifted one hand to Fred's face and leant in, she didn't move as he pressed his lips to her.

Elijah was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for Gisborne to walk out of the room, Allan walked up the stairs and past him.

"Kicked you out did he?" Allan smirked, and made his way down the passage and to the spare room, where fred was staying.

Allan took a light grasp of the door handle and carefully without making a sound opened the door a crack, and froze instantly. Allan's heart sank and his body turned ice cold as he saw both Gisborne and Fred locked together through their lips. Allan closed the door, with his eyes on the floor, his mind clouded, he drifted back down the passage and past Elijah.

"Alan?" Elijah called to him as Allan past him. "Allan, what's wrong?"

Allan didn't speak, he got to the bottom of the stairs and the fresh bowl of water escaped his hand and crashed to the floor, Allan drifted to the door and vanished out into the night.

Fred pulled her lips away from Gisborne, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Gisborne apologized.

"I should be sorry." Fred shook her head. "Gisborne, I like you, I do. You're a good man, you've helped me when I needed it, but as much as I care about you, I don't love you the way you love me." Fred paused her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry."

Gisborne turned his head away and sighed. "Tell me, is there someone else?" Gisborne looked back to Fred.

Fred sighed, but before she could answer Elijah ran in.

"Allan's gone." Elijah informed them.

Gisborne rose to his feet, "Alright, I'll find him. Stay with her and keep her safe."

Fred's heart sank and raced, scared for Allan, hoping he hadn't seen the kiss. Gisborne took off to find Allan, while Elijah sat next to the bed and comforted Fred.

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Allan walked through the forest, tears falling down his cheeks, anger boiling his blood, and a broken heart, he was mad at Gisborne, Robin, Fred, and hated himself. As Allan stormed through the forest he tripped, he hit the ground and looked behind him to see a root sticking out from the ground. Allan ground his teeth and with all his anger and sorrow, he climbed to his feet, wielded his sword and took his fury out on the root and tree.

The Outlaw's Camp

Annie woke, feeling her body grow cold and knowing something was wrong. She looked around and climbed out of her bunk.

"Annie?" Will lifted his head from his pillow as she wrapped herself in her cloak. Will sat himself up. "Where are you going?"

"I think something's wrong." Annie whispered to him.

"What's going on?" Much sat up, followed by Robin.

"I think something's wrong." Annie repeated.

Suddenly Djaq ran into the Camp. "Kade's been taken by Guards."

Robin looked to Djaq. "What?"

"He was going to leave, so I followed and we were attacked." Djaq answered.

Robin woke, Little John and Marian, and they all set off into the forest.

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest

Annie was walking in front with Will, Robin and Much, when she heard something.

She turned to the others. "Do you hear that?" She asked the others.

She followed the sound of metal hitting wood and sobbing, and there she saw Allan, swinging his sword at a tree. Marian walked up beside her and sighed when she saw him. Much and Will were next to see Allan. Allan's sword fell out of his hands, now red and sore. Allan dropped to the ground and cried into his hands. Annie felt her heart sink, she took a deep breath and walked over to him. The others tried to stop her, but she walked on.

"Allan?" Annie softly spoke, Allan sniffed and looked up to her. "Allan?" She said again.

Allan's eyes moved past her and noticed the others, they made their way over and Allan climbed to his feet. Robin moved to the front of the group. Seeing Allan there, they all assumed Fred had past on.

"Allan, we're sorry." Robin paid his respects.

Allan's anger towards everyone blinded him and he grabbed Robin, pinning to a tree. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Allan shouted. "Why didn't you tell me she was dying?"

"Allan let him go?" Everyone called out.

"We didn't know she was dying." Robin answered.

"You're lying." Allan ground his teeth.

Everyone stood back unsure of what to do and how it would turn out.

Robin pushed Allan off. "We didn't know."

"You're lying." Allan shouted and swung for Robin.

"Allan, no." Annie called out.

Robin grabbed Allan and threw him to the floor, but Allan grabbed hold of Robin's top and pulled him down with him. The two men rolled around on the ground, fighting.

"Stop this." Marian called out.

"Allan, let him go." Little John shouted.

Allan and Robin rolled and Allan finally stopped them and pinned Robin down. "This is for Fred." He pulled his fist back.

"Stop!" Annie shouted and stood next to them. "Allan, let him go."

"He lied to me, they all did, they kept her from me." Allan ground his teeth.

"I know, they were only trying to protect her." Annie pointed out. "The same thing you would have done." Annie paused. "Allan, Fred didn't want to tell anyone about her condition, she didn't even tell me, I had to find out." Annie paused again. "Fred loves us all too much, she couldn't bare the thought of what we might do." Annie took a breath and thought back to how, Fred used to talk about him and stare at the drawing of him. "Allan, don't do this, she wouldn't have wanted any of this."

Allan unclenched his fist, got to his feet, found his sword and stormed off. Annie wanted to run after him, but knew the others would stop her.


	18. Strength

Nottingham Castle

The sun rose over the Castle, outside in the courtyard four guards stood around the stake and wood pile where Kade was strapped, while other guards and servant began setting up the cages and placing the chairs out for the Black Knights. The Sheriff and Gisborne made their way down to the courtyard as the men set up.

"Good day for a fight, hey Gisborne." The Sheriff grinned and waked back inside.

When the cages were set up, the prisoners were brought up and placed inside three small cages, next to a single large cage where they'd fight, as they did the crowds from the villages began to walk in, the guards around Kade grabbed touches read to burn Kade when ordered, and finally the Black Knights took their seats ready for the show. In amongst the large crowd was Robin Hood, Annie and the gang, however Marian wasn't there, she had been made to wait at the Camp, as they couldn't have her being seen by Gisborne or the Sheriff.

"Where's Allan?" Annie asked Robin, as they entered, only able to see Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"Don't worry about him." Robin answered.

"Robin, there's Kade." Djaq pointed out to the stake.

Kade's eyes scanned the cages, searching and hoping to see Aidan, and sure enough he did, but Aidan hadn't seen him.

"Mum, I'm scared." Seth held on to his mothers hand.

"Its alright my darling." Rebecca stroked his head.

Aidan crouched down to Seth, "Hey, we're going to get out. I promise, I'll get you both out alive." Aidan rose back to his feet, Seth took hold of his hand and that's when Aidan noticed Kade. But he nor Kade could do anything for one another. From the back of the crowd Allan appeared, he'd been sleeping in the forest all night, he walked up to Gisborne, anger still in his eyes. Allan took his place standing behind Gisborne.

"Where did you go last night?" Gisborne asked Allan, who ignored him.

The Sheriff rose from his feet. "Lords, Ladies and all you other people. Today you witness a new step in the war front, and we have a burning to finish up with." The Sheriff toothily grinned. "Lets begin." He sat back down.

One of the guards down by the cages, pulled two of the prisoners out and into the larger cage. The two men looked to one another and then stared out to the Sheriff.

"Is this it?" One of the Black Knights moaned, looking to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff huffed and waved his hand to the guards. Two guards climbed into the larger cage with spears with silver bladed ends, they held them out to the two men and began grabbing them, trying to force the two men to fight. But the two men did nothing, they growled at the guards, but done nothing towards one another. The guards looked back to the Sheriff, who slapped one hand to his face and wiped down and to his beard.

"Throw two more in." The Sheriff ordered.

One of the guards pulled two more out of the cages, and they were pushed together with the other two prisoners, more guards entered the large cage with spears and began gabbing the men, but still nothing.

"Do something!" The Sheriff shouted.

One of the guards grabbed one of the larger prisoners, the prisoner looked to Aidan, who nodded. The Prisoner snarled, grabbed the spear throwing the guard down and snapped the spear in half and threw it to the ground. And from that the riot kicked off.

Locksley House

Elijah rubbed Fred's arm as her body rose in temperature. "You're burning up, Fred." Elijah pointed out. "I'll get you a new cloth." Elijah got to his feet, picked up the bowl of water, removed the cloth from Fred's forehead and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Fred's eyes were slightly open, her body weak and heavy, her energy drained and her eyes tired. Her eyes didn't even react when a Gateway opened in the corner of the room, and out stepped two women. The first woman had long blonde hair, her eyes blue like Lilliana's had been, and the second woman had long brown hair like Fred's, however her eyes were blue. Both of them stopped when they saw Fred lying on the bed.

"Is that her?" The second woman looked to the first.

The first woman nodded, and they approached the bed. They stayed to one side of the bed as they knelt down. The first woman felt Fred's forehead.

"She's burning up." She said to the second woman.

"You must get up." The second woman said softly.

"Walker, you're stronger then this, you can fight it." The first woman added.

Fred didn't move. The two women looked to one another, worried.

"Your friends are in danger, and they need you. Walker, fight this and help them." The first woman continued. "You must help them."

The second woman placed her hand on the shoulder of the first, the first bowed her head and walked away from the bed. The second woman stayed knelt next to the bed, she stared at the woman as if she'd known her, her entire life.

"Walker, your future is bright, you will fight this, you will win." The second woman paused. "You have a reason to live, and right now that reason is fighting himself and others, if you do not help him, he will loose his way. Fred, do this, for Allan." She placed her hand on Fred's.

Fred's eye's slowly opened a little more and she saw both the woman, however still she did not react, thinking it was all a dream.

"We must go now, we've put time right." The first woman told the second.

The second woman took a breath and climbed to her feet, to then join the first woman by the Gateway. The second woman stared at Fred one last time, with a warm and hopeful smile on her face.

"Fal, we have to go." The first woman pointed out.

The second woman, Fal, nodded and then disappeared into the light of the closing Gateway.

Fred's eyes opened as she felt a sudden burst of strength ripple through her. She forced herself to sit up and then throw her legs out of bed. Fred took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, she stumbled to the door and opened it. She took another breath and stepped out into the passage, where she then leant against the wall and made her way carefully down the passage and to the stairs. Elijah was about to walk up the stairs when he saw Fred at the top. He dropped the bowl of water and ran up the stairs and to her aid.

"Fred you shouldn't be out of bed." Elijah pointed out.

"I have to save Allan, I have to save the others." Fred held herself up.

Elijah knew she had to, and he wasn't going to let her do it alone. "Alright."

Elijah helped Fred down the stairs, and to the stables where they found two horses and rode to Nottingham.

Nottingham Castle

Back at the Castle a riot had broken out, the prisoners were breaking free, Robin, Annie and the gang were trying to free them, while fighting off the guards. The Black Knights with the Sheriff seemed to disappear into the Castle to hide. However Gisborne and Allan were left outside, to fight with the guards against the prisoners and the gang. Djaq and Will did their best to fight the guards they came across, while they tried to reach Kade. The prisoners broke out and fought to be free. Annie ran through the panicking crowd to find Aidan, Seth and Rebecca. Robin and Allan came across one another, they stood frozen for a moment, seeing who would swing first, Allan shook his head and they parted ways, he wasn't going to kill Robin, he couldn't. Djaq reached Kade on the wood pile and climbed up with a knife in hand, she cut him free and they hugged one another.

"Thank you." Kade whispered to her.

"You're not getting away that easily." A guard sneered and threw his touch on the the wood pile, lighting it.

Kade held Djaq in his arms, Will stared up at Djaq and Kade, unable to do anything.

"What do we do?" Djaq asked Kade, scared, her heart racing.

"Don't worry." Kade held out one of his hands and the fire around them died. Kade jumped down from the wood pile and punched the guard, knocking him out. Kade turned around and held out his arms to Djaq. She smiled and jumped down, into his arms.

"Go help your friends, I'll find Aidan." Kade kissed Djaq's forehead, and she ran off with Will to help the others against the guards.

Annie saw Rebecca and Seth trapped in a corner by a guard with a sword.

Annie ran up behind the guard, "Hey." She shouted and he turned to meet her fist.

"You bitch." He shouted, and held his sword to her.

Annie held up her hands, she hadn't been given a sword.

"Leave her alone." Much ran in and clashed swords with the guard. Much scared the guard off and turned to Annie. "Are you alright, Annie?" Much turned to her.

Annie smiled and approached Much. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Much blushed and then snapped back into action, but not before handing a sword to Annie. "You might need this."


	19. Colliding

Nottingham Castle

Fred and Elijah rode through the gate, with Elijah's Pack behind them and straight into the riot. Fred climbed off her horse, wobbly and weak, while the Pack ran to the aid of the other Werewolves, Elijah jumped off his horse and held Fred up.

"We have to help." Fred muttered.

"My Pack are helping, we have to keep you alive." Elijah pointed out.

"Dad!" Seth shouted from the corner, with his mother and Annie behind him.

Elijah and Fred turned, Elijah smiled and the ran over to them. Annie took Fred and sat her down, while Elijah greeted his family, after days of worry.

"Fred we thought you dead." Annie hugged her.

Fred was happy to see Annie, but pushed her off. "Where's Allan?"

Annie looked out into the riot, Fred forced herself to stand.

"We have to help them." Fred muttered.

"You can't not like this." Annie pointed out.

"Allan has to see me." Fred stared Annie straight in the eyes.

Annie nodded and they made their way into the riot to find Allan. Will found Annie and Fred.

"You're alive." Will said surprised.

"We need to find Allan." Annie pointed out.

They heard a yell and all turned to see one of the prisoners throw Allan to the ground.

"Allan!" Fred shouted, and pushed herself to run through the riot and to Allan, as the prisoner lifted a sword to strike Allan.

Allan's eye's widened, suddenly Fred jumped in between Allan and the prisoner. The prisoner looked her over wounding if she was a threat or on his side.

"Please don't hurt him." Fred shouted, her hand in the air and holding herself up.

Aidan saw Annie running over to Fred and guessed that was her, "No, don't hurt her." Aidan shouted to the prisoner, as Annie reached them and stopped only feet away from Fred.

The prisoner bowed his head and ran off. Aidan nodded to Fred and she nodded back. Fred turned to Allan and he climbed to his feet. He couldn't believe he was seeing her again.

"Fred?" Allan wrapped his arms around her, happy to see her and hating himself for everything he'd done since last night. He pulled back and released her. "I saw you and Gisborne." He admitted.

Annie turned away and kept an eye out while, Fred and Allan spoke.

Fred dropped her head and sighed. "I made it right, I told I didn't feel that way. I'm sorry you had to see that, but please don't change."

"Change, why would I change?" Allan stroked her face.

"You're not going to loose me, someone told me I was stronger then this." Fred smiled. "Allan I-"

Suddenly Kanan appeared behind Allan and threw him to the ground.

"Allan?" Fred shouted, which got Annie's attention.

Kana grabbed Fred and paced a knife to her throat. "I know what you are, Keeper." He growled down Fred's ear.

"Let her go." Annie wielded her sword.

Kanan tapped Fred's throat with his knife, "I don't think so." He grinned. "Tell Aidan to come to Sherwood and maybe I'll hand her back, alive." He paused. "Take us to Sherwood Keeper." He ordered Fred.

"She's dying, she's can't." Annie shouted, as Allan got to his feet.

"Well, you better hurry then, or I'll make sure she dies." He grinned and squeezed Fred, crushing her ribs.

"Alright." Fred ground her teeth.

Fred closed her eyes and concentrated. Before them opened a Gateway and they disappeared through it.

"I have to save her." Allan pointed out.

Annie stopped him. "Allan, I understand you do. But we have to think about this, Robin and the others will go and they'll save her, I'll make sure she comes back and see you, but you have to let us handle this." Annie ran off to find the others.

Allan wouldn't listen though, he had find Fred, he wasn't going to loose her not now, not ever.

The gang and the prisoners all pulled back and met outside of Nottingham. Annie found the others and explained what had happened and what Kanan wanted.

Sherwood Forest

Kanan stood in the forest, one arm wrapped round Fred, while the other held a knife to her throat.

"Your boyfriend was lucky, but your Werewolf friends isn't here to protect you now." Kanan growled into her ear.

"Kanan." Aidan's voice came from over the hill.

Aidan, Kade, Annie, Elijah and Will all appeared from over the hill, they slowly made their way down the hill to Kanan and Fred.

"That's close enough." Kanan stopped them. "Aidan, come with me and she goes free."

"Why?" Aidan asked, staring at Kanan straight.

Kanan frowned. "Why?" Kanan paused. "Because you're my son, you belong with me and mine."

"I'm not your son, I don't kill like you." Aidan growled.

"You and I are the same, you are my son." Kana growled back.

Aidan shook his head. "I'm nothing like you."

"You belong with me." Kanan snarled. "Come with me and I won't kill her."

Aidan looked to Kade, Aidan didn't want anymore bloodshed over him, he didn't want Annie's friend to die and he didn't want to leave Kade, the only father he ever knew. Aidan dropped his head, took a breath and then met Kanan's gaze.

"Alright, to save her." Aidan took a step forward.

"Fred?" Annie suddenly said, seeing Fred's Star-Crystal cloud, almost turning completely black.

Aidan stopped in his tracks and everyone stared at Fred, upon the hill Allan arrived and watched. Fred's body suddenly turned rigid, her back arched and locked into place, her hands clenched and her eyes locked shut. Kanan released her and stepped back, and Fred's body fell to the ground.

The crowd pushed Fred deeper in and somehow she end up being pushed out the other side and into an alley. "Annie?" She called out.

A familiar and light spoken voice appeared on the wind, calling her name. Fred followed the voice down the alley and out the other side into a street, she kept following the voice when she came to a church graveyard. Fred opened the gate and followed the voice into the graveyard. She stopped in the middle. Now there was only silence.

"Fred?" The familiar voice came again, from behind her, but clear this time.

Fred turned and screamed as she saw his face. Merrick.

Fred's body jolted and her temperature rose as her Vision changed, colliding with the first. Annie dropped to her knees and Allan ran don the hill, also dropping down next to Fred. Kanan stormed over to Aidan and grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with me." Kanan growled.

"Let go of my boy." Kade ground his teeth and raised his hand.

"You wouldn't." Kanan met Kade's gaze.

"Aidan?" Kade looked to Aidan.

Kanan looked to his son, who snarled at him. Kanan released Aidan and backed away. "I'll find you again, you're my son, not his."

Aidan, Kade and Elijah dropped to help with Fred, they tired there best to hold her down as her body jolted, as the Visions collided.

Thirty-six-year-old Fred sat by the window in her bedroom with the drawing of Lilliana in her hand. The bedroom door opened and in ran a girl the age of ten, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Is that Lilliana, Mum?" The ten-year-old girl asked.

"It is." Fred smiled at the girl, and the girl jumped onto Fred's lap.

"I see her sometimes. When I'm asleep she watches over me." The girl smiled.

Fred wrapped an arm around the girl and stared at the drawing. "She used to watch over me too."


	20. Tears & Goodbyes

Sherwood Forest

Kade's eyes turned cold as did his expression, he removed his two fingers from Fred's throat.

"What is it?" Annie asked, knowing that it wasn't good, especially as the Star-Crystal was know completely black. "Kade tell me."

Kade sat up and met Annie's gaze, "She's gone. I'm sorry."

"No, she can't be gone." Allan refused to believe it.

"No. I won't believe." Annie shook her head. Annie placed her two fingers to Fred's throat, and felt no pulse. "No. Fred, come on." Annie linked her fingers and placed her hands on Fred's chest. "Fred, stop pissing about. Wake up." Annie began CPR. "Fred, wake up."

"Annie, she's gone." Kade tried to stop Annie. "Her heart has stopped, you can't change that Annie."

On one side of the hill appeared the gang, the Pack and even Rebecca and Seth, on another side appeared Gisborne, all watched as Annie tried to return Fred to life, while Kade tried to stopped her, while Will, Aidan and Elijah dropped their heads in respect and sadness. Allan stared at Fred's motionless face. Annie wouldn't stop, she determined to bring Fred back.

"You can't leave me." Annie shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Fred, wake up." She hit her, as if it was a game they were play, as if Fred would wake up and hit her back laughing.

Kade grabbed Annie's arms, as they swung around, and he pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down. Tears fell from everyone who watched, Annie's cries could be heard for miles and even through times. Somewhere Roslyn had felt the loss and was crying too. Aidan and Elijah climbed to their feet with tears still falling, Allan stroked a piece of Fred's hair back, and leant down.

"I'm sorry." Allan whispered and pressed his lips to hers for a moment or two. A tear fell from his eye and hit Fred's lifeless cheek, he removed his lips from hers and whispered once more. "I'm love you."

Allan sat back up, Will sniffed wiping a couple of tears away, but it didn't stop others from falling, Annie stared at Fred's motionless body, unable to cry much more, Kade held her close, as if she was a little girl.

"Annie?" A voice spoke.

"Did you hear that?" Annie asked sitting herself up.

"Hear what?" Kade asked her.

Annie looked to the others. "It was Fred, you didn't hear that?" Annie pressed her finger's to Fred's throat, searching for a pulse, but still nothing.

"Annie, she's gone." Kade said again.

"Annie?" The voice came again, yet the body did not move.

"Fred?" Annie shouted to her.

"Annie stop this." Kade pulled her back from Fred.

Annie pushed Kade off her. "Fred, come on. I can hear you in there. Come on, come back."

The forest turned silent for a moment as did a warm breeze blew through the area and around them. Annie stared at the body, hoping her friend would suddenly wake. Without warning Fred's eyes opened along with her mouth as oxygen filled her body, she lifted up coughing, from the lack of oxygen.

"Fred?" They all shouted.

"Fred?" Annie wrapped her arms around her.

"Annie- need air." Fred coughed, and Annie released her.

"Sorry." Annie smiled.

Everyone stared in surprise and happiness at the sight of life.

"Your heart stopped." Kade pointed out to her.

Fred placed her hand over her heart, "It did." She panted getting her breath back.

Will laughed a little, "You're alive."

"I am." Fred smiled and then her smile dropped. "Why am in so much pain then, my chest feels like its been battered." Fred looked to them.

Annie put her hand up, "That was my fault. I was doing CPR." Annie shrugged.

"Well you obviously did it wrong, if I'm in this much pain." Fred laughed.

They all laughed with her and then her smile softened as she remembered hearing something while in the darkness. She turned to the left of her, where Allan sat, his face still in shock.

"You're-" Allan began, but couldn't finish.

"Yeah." Fred spoke softy.

"But you were-"

Fred nodded. "Yes."

Allan lowered his head as a few tears fell. "I thought I lost you."

"You could never loose me." Fred smiled and stroked his face.

Allan looked back up and softly smiled, Fred smiled back.

Allan pulled his face away from Fred's hand. "Not being funny, you have to stop half dying or dying." He smirked.

Fred and the others laughed.

Locksley House

One of the guards stepped inside the house. "Sir, there is a woman requesting to see you."

"I wish to see no one." Gisborne turned away from the guard.

"Not even me?" Fred stepped inside and the Guard stopped her.

Gisborne turned back around, "Wait." Gisborne nodded and waved at the guard to leave them.

"I died, if that makes any sense?" Fred noted.

"I know." Gisborne approached her.

Fred frowned. "You do?"

Gisborne nodded, "I saw it."

"Oh." Fred took a breath. "I came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Gisborne asked.

Fred nodded, "Yeah. Its time Annie and I returned home. She's going to to put me on a shot lead, like a mother. No more adventures for a while." Fred smiled.

"Well, good luck." Gisborne turned away.

Fred grabbed Gisborne's arm and turned him back to her. "I also, came to say thanks." Fred smiled, meeting his gaze. "You took care of me, kept me hidden and well you protected me and all that. I thank you for that."

"So you and Allan?" Gisborne noted, remembering the kiss.

Fred released Gisborne's arm and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Gisborne asked, not trying to sound rude.

Fred laughed a little. "You know what, I'm not even sure. I just do." Fred smiled. "But I have to leave, which means I have to leave him behind." Fred paused. "Can I asked for something?"

Gisborne frowned a little and then nodded.

"Will you look after him for me, if you can, I doubt anyone will be able to, but keep him out of trouble?" Fred smiled.

Gisborne was silent for a moment and then he nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Gisborne, for everything." Fred smiled, wrapped her arms around him and held him for a moment, before then kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Fred." Gisborne smiled and bowed his head.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon. Be sure of that." Fred smiled and left.

The Outlaw's Camp

Fred arrived back and was warmly welcomed, Little John picked her up hugging her tightly and carrying her into the Camp. He put her down and everyone laughed.

"Goodbye Fred." Marian hugged her.

"Fred, goodbye." Little John hugged her properly without crushing her.

Much got a little emotional for Fred and pulled her into his arms, hugged her and then held her arms staring her straight in the eyes. "Now listen here, no more trouble, no more dying and you listen to your friends. Got it?"

Fred smiled and nodded. "Yes, Much."

"Good." Much nodded and hugged her again. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you, Much." Fred smiled.

Elijah approached Fred next, and gave her a hug. "Be careful wherever you go."

"I will, thank you Elijah." Fred bowed her head to him.

He stepped back and wrapped one arm around Rebecca and stroked Seth's head with his free hands, all smiling at Fred.

"Goodbye Fred." Djaq hugged her.

"Goodbye Djaq." Fred hugged her back.

Kade took the next hug. "Goodbye Fred, be safe."

Kade stood back and wrapped one arm around Djaq.

"What will you two do?" Fred asked.

"I think, we'll stay here for a while, if Robin will have me here." Kade answered.

Robin approached Fred. "No more trouble, you." He smiled and hugged her.

"I'll try." Fred laughed.

"Goodbye Fred." Robin finished.

Will stepped up to Fred next and gave her a great big hug, scared to even let her go. "Be careful." He said worried.

"Hey." Fred held him tightly. "I promise, I'll be careful. And don't worry, I'll come back for another adventure." She paused. "I'll miss you, Will."

"I'll miss you too, Fred." Will released her.

Annie had already said her goodbyes, while Fred was with Gisborne, but Much took her to the side for a moment.

"Goodbye Annie." Much strongly said.

"Goodbye Much." Annie hugged him. "I'll miss you."

Much smiled. "Now be careful, we know how Fred is and don't let hr drag you into her trouble."

"Its a little late for that." Annie laughed. "I'll miss you, Much. Thank you for saving me earlier." Annie kissed his cheek and he blushed.

Annie and Much rejoined the others, who happened to be quite quiet.

"Aidan, no goodbye?" Annie raised an eyebrow.

"We've decided that Aidan should move on." Kade placed one hand on Aidan's shoulder.

"Move on?" Annie asked frowning at everyone, who seemed to be in on whatever was going on.

"Aidan's going to come with us." Fred informed Annie.

"What?" Annie shouted.


	21. Ruining The Moment

Sherwood Forest

Fred, Annie and Aidan all made their way to where Fred had appeared the first time she arrived in Sherwood.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you." Annie moaned.

"Hey, if I knew you were going to be this bothered about it, I would have said no." Aidan moaned back.

Fred stopped and turned to them. "Will you two shut up, you're arguing like an old married couple." Fred shook her head and carried on walking.

They reached the spot and there waiting for them was Allan with a smile on his face. Annie and Aidan stopped, while Fred walked over to him.

"Giz told me you were leaving." Allan informed her. "You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye were you?"

"I had a feeling you'd return up." Fred smiled.

"Goodbye Fred." Allan hugged her.

"Goodbye Allan." Fred held him close, not wanting to let go, as a tear of happiness trickled down her face. "I'll miss you."

"Oi, no tears." Allan smirked.

Fred laughed and wiped the tear away, but another took its place.

Allan tilted his head, smiling and with his finger wiped the tear away. "I'll miss you too."

Fred knew she'd see him again, but last time, nothing had happened and this time, lots had happened between them, she wasn't going to leave it at that. Fred stroked Allan's face, leant into the kiss him and pressed her lips to his. Fred removed her lips after a few seconds, and for a moment they were silent. Fred smiled, and she leant in again, but this time she was met half way and her wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright, everyone turn a blind eye." Annie ruined the moment, Allan and Fred unlocked their lips from one another and laughed.

Fred nudged her head to Allan's, still in his arms. "I love you." Fred finally said.

Allan met her gaze and nudged her back. "I love you too."

"Alright, that's enough lovey-dovey for one adventure." Annie ruined the moment again.

With their head still nudged together, Fred laughed at a whisper. "I'll get her late for this."

Allan laughed and released her. Fred walked over to Annie and Aidan. They stood still for a moment, Fred closed her eyes and before them a Gateway opened. Fred opened her eyes and looked to Allan, he smiled and she waved to him.

"Come on love-bird, home we go." Annie pushed her.

Fred laughed and she followed Annie and Aidan through the light.

Fred, Annie and Aidan stepped out of the Gateway and into their dorm room. They looked to one another and laughed, however Aidan didn't get the joke, of the adventure, however he got it, when Annie hit Fred over not telling her about her condition and then Fred hit Annie over ruining her moment with Allan, and then both girls hit him for laughing.

For the next few weeks while they waited for a reply from Roslyn, Aidan hid in Annie and Fred's dorm room, and when Roslyn finally appeared she was able to help Aidan out, and found them an apartment off campus where all three of them could stay, with work only down the street. Fred also gave Roslyn the Star-Crystal back as she didn't need it anymore.

Fred lay in bed, each night since their return home, Fred could only think about Allan and their kiss, but one night changed all that. Fred was awake, staring at the sealing, when it hit her like a bomb, she jolted in her bed and her oxygen grew short, her eyes clamped shut as the Vision sot through her mind.

The crowd pushed Fred deeper in and somehow she end up being pushed out the other side and into an alley. "Annie?" She called out.

A familiar and light spoken voice appeared on the wind, calling her name. Fred followed the voice down the alley and out the other side into a street, she kept following the voice when she came to a church graveyard. Fred opened the gate and followed the voice into the graveyard. She stopped in the middle. Now there was only silence.

"Fred?" The familiar voice came again, from behind her, but clear this time.

Fred turned and screamed as she saw his face. Merrick.

Fred's eyes shot open and she lifted from her bed her heart pounding. "Merrick."


End file.
